


Don't Worry Daddy Chase is Here!

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Chack - Fandom, Chase Young - Fandom, Chase Young/Jack Spicer - Fandom, Jack Spicer - Fandom, Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh-oh! Chase have to take care of his kids now! Jack and his best friend went on a dragon hunt. Can Chase and Shadow handle their own babies while their consorts went out. Jack's and Chase's infants are wondering where their mother was? Will Chase survive the end of the day? Check it out! Chack! Contain Sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry Daddy Chase is Here!

**Author's Note:**

> An: This contains YAOI and Yuri! You DON'T LIKE IT! THEN, DON'T READ IT! I know Haters gonna hate as always but bitches it's YOLO! I'll write whatever the fuck I want! Anyway, this contains CHACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love that pairing. Okay Yaoi pairing involved: Chack (Jack SpicerXChase Young), ClayRai (Clay and Raimundo) Past lovers: JackxClay, JackxLe Mime, JackxSkyler(Oc), JackxOc(Kyle), Chuya (ChasexWuya), ChasexShadow. Yuri pairing: ShadowxOc (Her name is Skyler), KimikoxKatnappe aka Ashley, and past lover: KimikoxShadow and KimikoxRaimundo. Straight pairing: Le mimexMegan… Ocs I own: Kyle, Skyler, Shadow and Oc's triplets (Isaac, Logan, and Pearl), Chack's twins (Killian and Leroy) and Kimiko's and Ashley's daughters (Sally and Saki).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.
> 
> Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chase Young woke up feeling uneasy. It wasn't his battles he had with the Shoku warriors, Wuya's loud voice complaining and her topical betrayal or fighting with Hannibal Roy Bean all from yesterday. No, it wasn't those things. It was because his consort is missing. He didn't feel Jack's warm body against his chest. All he felt was an empty spot. He opened his eyes seeing his consort missing. This is an issue. Jack is always the second one to wake up before Chase. The dark haired male looks over at the clock, "4:00am?" Jack never woke up that early unless it's something serious. This was too early even for Chase Young. The Overlord got up to check on his children. He wore his usual armor and walked out of his room. Usually, one of their sons would cry for food or comfort. Maybe Jack is feeding one of their babies and singing a soft lullaby. It would be nice to hear Jack sing softly to their children. Its soothing but Jack is too stubborn to sing it in front of his consort. Chase grins hoping he would catch his consort singing to their children. He's eyes caught his children's room with a sign that said, "Killian's and Leroy's Room!" The door was painted with a nice sky blue color. Chase turned the nob seeing his sons sleeping in their cribs.

Chase walked over to the large crib seeing his sons snoozing off. He remembered when Jack said he was pregnant. Ohh, what fond memories of the red head's cravings, mood swings, back pains, and being horny. At first, he didn't want children, he thought they were terrible, useless, irritating. He hates children but his mind was change when Jack decides to keep them. If Chase would've said no then Jack would've left him and raised their babies somewhere else. But, Chase didn't say no and he never regret it. Nine months with a pregnant Jack was rewarding. At nights when Chase is ready to rest he would place his hand on Jack's round belly and feel kicks. It felt amazing, knowing that he's going to have heirs. One thing frightens the Asian male that Jack was very weak to move or stand on his own. This worried the Prince of Evil because Jack could've die during labor. He knew Jack had to become immortal in order to live during labor, which he had done. Jack drank the Lao Mang Long soup, which caused the red head to turn into a dragon. Well, the issue was he was pregnant with immortal babies the Lao Mang Long Soup didn't affect much on Jack's transformation. Jack was able to turn midway which meant he was part dragon and part human in his form. To Chase eyes he thought it was the sexiest thing he ever saw. He figured their children would be more evil and dangerous due to the soup and his genetics. He was proud when Jack came through pregnancy but it was a very difficult battle. When Chase first heard his consort went to labor he rushed over to support Jack but it went to hell. Jack would curse, scream, cry, yell at him. He chuckled at the words Jack would yell at him, "Why would you do this to me, Chase? Stop fucking laughing you bastard! Augh, when this is over I'm going to fucking kill you! AHH! You're a horrible person! I hate you, Chase! I hate you for doing this to me! Ah! You think this is so fucking funny! Fuck YOU! You'll be sleeping on the fucking floor for months, you dick head!" Jack was obvious in too much pain to think before talking but he let it slide. Then, when Jack would push he would squeeze Chase's hand his nails dug into his flesh. It was horrifying when one of the babies came out. Back then they thought they were having one instead it was twins once one of Chase's servants said Jack has another. It surprised Jack because he was crying, "Oh my fucking god! I want this to be over!" The Overlord thought that was the most exhausting thing he had ever experience. Hell, he almost felt light headed when Jack's keep breathing heavily and screaming. It was a miracle that he survived from that and when the two found out they had boys. Jack thought it must've been Fate's gift to Chase from going through that horrible experience.

The twins are adorable when they snooze off and not bothering Jack. Chase also remembers times when his sons would ruin his sex time with Jack. How Jack would stop in the middle of it to rush over to their room if one of them cries. It irritated the Overlord so many times he had blue balls because his consort left him in the middle of sex. It's more annoying to pleasure himself. Chase pushed his memories aside seeing one of the twins turning over. Leroy grabbed his favorite stuff animal, sticking his thumb in his small mouth. Chase grins seeing his sons looking calm. Leroy had spiked soft red hair with yellowish-tan skin and when his eyes are open they are golden dragon eyes. As for Killian he turned out to be technically albino due to his pale skin and dragon red eyes but his hair he got it from Chase. The twins were perfect mix well between Jack's and Chase. If anything Leroy look an awfully a lot like Jack and Killian looks a lot like Chase. Chase decides if his sons were to be powerful Heylin warriors he must make sure they will be trained in a early age. Maybe when they start to walk it depends on the intelligence of them. Knowing Jack have a high IQ is three times then the average person they'll be able to do things quite early. Right now, they are still infants and deserve to enjoy the differences of sound, color, taste, smell, and touch.

The Overlord decides to leave the room. If his consort wasn't taking care of their children… Then, where was he? It annoyed him. His Jack would tell him everything leaving no secrets. This was very odd. Jack never left anywhere without his consort or their children. Chase decides to head to the main foyer. He saw no Jack. "Where is he?" Chase asked out loud. Jack wouldn't be in his lab due to research about mental and babies don't go well. It wasn't tax season. Jack tend to help his parents out when they are too busy to do it. It sure in hell Jack wasn't looking for Shen Gon Wu. Chase clearly told Jack to stop that because he was a mother to their children and the Shoku warriors had advanced greatly. Sure, Jack took kick boxing classes, Thai Chi training, a few yoga classes of all times (Chase personal favorite classes). He would peek Jack from time to time to see the red head's amazing round bottom, poses and flexibility. This made their sex life more exciting and great. Chase never thought he would ever have sex with Jack in the air (which he would levitate) while Jack had one leg up on Chase's shoulder and the other leg wrapping around Chase's waist. That was a very hot night Chase had to admit. He never thought in his whole life would be able to have sex in the air. No one would ever top that, not even Wuya. This made Chase shudder when he thought about Wuya and their sex life. The sex would be short and annoying. Its worst to have blue balls from the witch because she would cum to early leaving the Overlord pissed off. The thing Chase is very into rough hot S&M that he would sometimes turn into a dragon and ruin bed sheets. Nope, Wuya did not like that. There was a level of rough sex she liked and she was so below it wasn't even pleasing to Chase. He decided to leave that bitch it wasn't worth it.

Then, that's when he decided to make Shadow. Shadow was supposed to be everything he ever wanted in a female. Easy as that but, it lead to very awkward sex. The two grow very close but it wasn't a love. It was more of a father and daughter relationship. Augh, how Chase wanted to face palm himself when Jack mentioned they are father and daughter that ruined a lot of things. First one, Shadow was viewed to be Chase's Queen but in reality it wouldn't work because of the sex they had was awkward. Second, Shadow told him she's bisexual leaning more to females and wished to be with someone more womanly. Third, Shadow hop from woman to woman. Chase decided to let things be normal and claimed Shadow as a daughter. It was for the best. Chase is bisexual, too. He wasn't picky on the gender he slept with, as long it was great. This issue led to Jack.

When Jack Spicer was fourteen Chase wanted to strangle the little worm to death. Every time the albino visits him uninvited annoyed the hell out of the Prince of Dragons. One time Chase snap telling Jack to leave and never come back because he was a useless worm that will never be a true Heylin warrior but a child. Jack did what he was told his eyes were filled with rejection and hurt but it didn't bother Chase. Oh no, it made Chase very happy the worm left. Two years had past when Jack left. It caused many concern to the Xiaolin monks, Wuya, Shadow, and Chase. It surprised them Jack didn't come back. Chase did admit he missed that useless worm. It was rare to see someone who idol his power, his pride, his perfection. Kimiko and Katnappe told their friends what happen to Jack. It turns out Jack left to finish college and went to live America. This surprised many people Jack was only fourteen and he was attending college? Who knew he was that intelligent. Chase knew there was more to it because of his words caused the albino to do such decision. One day a major Shen Gong Wu activated and everyone was there. Heylin and Xiaolin were ready to have a showdown. Chase remembers that too well.

_The Xiaolin monks touched the Shen Gon Wu glaring at the Heylin warriors. "You won't beat us, Chase Young!" Omi shouted seeing Chase smirking. Shadow and Kimiko were having a very awkward stare. Chase rolled his eyes; he knew Shadow would sleep with one of the Xiaolin monks._

_"Hmph, I'm pleased to see what you can do." Chase grins._

_"That what she says!" They all heard a male's voice ringing._

_Katnapped was the first to spot the male. "Jack? Is that you?" She asked trying to her old childhood friend standing on some aircraft. Everyone looks to see Jack standing on the Silver Manta Ray. Jack had grow to a very beautiful being. He had his signature make-up and his hairstyle stay the same but look softer. Looks like he stops putting gel. His body looked very feminine; thin waist, long legs, and a bit of wide hips. Chase had only a few seconds so his eyes can scan everything. What in the world Jack is wearing? The Gothic teenager wore tight black skinny jeans with a red tan-top, which showed his belly button and wore on top of that a long sleeve black fishnet shirt. He also wore black boots. A few random bracelets on his wrists and a black hipster necklace. Did Chase just saw a bellybutton piercing?_

_"I was wondering what happen to that Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo whispered to his friends._

_"Duh! Who else?" Jack hopped down to the nearest rock with a flat surface._

_Wuya rolled her eyes, "And why your here? Coming back to the Heylin side?"_

_Jack crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. "Nope. I'm here visiting. My friend and me came from France and decided to drop by. I told her about these showdowns. She's dying to see it."_

_Chase didn't understand what is this urge to take Jack in his palace and ripped off his clothing. He decides to ignore the being and focus on the Showdown. "Jack! Who's your friend?" A female with pink long hair and sapphire eyes pop her head out behind Jack. Shadow's mouth dropped seeing the female. She's the most beautiful being she every saw. The female had a nice creamy skin color, a button nose, tall, curvy, thin waist, and massive boobage. Shadow likes what she sees._

_"These are the warriors I told you about, Skyler." Jack explained, "They're about to start. Get comfy for the show."_

_"Okie. Dokie!" Skyler put the blanket and place a picnic basket between them ready to watch._

_"What are we… your entertainer?" Raimundo asked out loud seeing the two relaxing. This was serious and they were just watching them like they were some sorts of TV show!_

_Jack chuckled at the Brazilian, "I guess, you can say that." Jack stuck out his tongue showing of his tongue piercing._

_"Oh ha. Ha. HA! Like hell that impresses me." Raimundo growled noticing Jack is teasing his sexuality. Just because he's bisexual didn't mean the Goth boy could flirt with him._

_"That wasn't for you. It's for cowboy there." Jack winked at Clay showing his tongue piercing. The cowboy blushed clearing his throat. He decides to looks away from Jack. Raimundo on the other hand became jealous of Jack. He had this huge crush on the cowboy after his break up with Kimiko._

_Ping Pong didn't understand this. "Why is Jack showing his piercing? I am most confused on this. Does this piercing hold magical powers?" Since the Dragon of Wood is far too young to understand sex. The monks stood quiet for a moment._

_"It does hold magical powers. Magical pleasure powers that is. It helps make lollypops more delicious and fun to lick." Jack shouted with a big smirk on his face wiggling his eyebrows. He clicked his tongue this time wiggling his tongue showing the piercing there. Chase and Clay had huge blushes on their face. Chase shook his thoughts off. He had no time to be thinking of that worm. Skyler burst into a fit of giggles as she took out a sandwich from her basket._

_"Really?" Ping Pong still didn't understand this._

_"It's more like how many licks does it takes to get to the centered of the Tooties pop. If you get my drift." Skyler commented taking a bite of her sandwich. Jack burst out laughing at Skyler's joke._

_"I am most confused." Ping Pong was lost._

_Kimiko sighs, "Forget about it, Ping Pong. Let's get this showdown started." They were all still touching the Shen Gong Wu._

_Omi started, "The Showdown is called Tag. Who ever kicked out the team first wins. Wuya's serpents tail, Shadow's Medusa comb, Chase Young's Eagle scope, Katnappe's Golden Tiger Claws for our Shen Gong Wu. My Ord of Tornami, Kimiko's Star Hanabi, Raimundo's Sword of the Storm, Ping Pong's Tongue of Saiping, and Clay's Two-Ton Tunic. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The whole placed started to shake and changed. Skyler gasps as she saw she was in the air sitting on a levitating rock._

_The area turned into a large arena with different flat rocks levitating around. At the bottom was a large net for anyone to fall. The Shen Gong Wu was in the middle of the arena levitating. The Shoku warriors were wearing their blue uniform while the Heylin looked the same. "You know, what's funny?" Skyler asked._

_"WHat?" Jack arched his eyebrow at his best friend._

_Skyler clicked her tongue, "That little kid was asking about tongue piercings and he have a Shen Gong Wu that has the word tongue in it…" Jack snickered at Skyler's random questions._

_"GONG YI TAN PAI!" The two groups shouted out loud. They began fighting, jumping, leaping, going everywhere._

_Skyler whistled impressed at the one with dark blue hair, "Oh, she's good. What's her name?"_

_"Shadow. She's that man's daughter or lover…" Jack pointed at Chase Young._

_Skyler arched her eyebrow, "What da fuck? How-"_

_"Magical evil dragon, remember?" Jack commented as he took a banana out with a smirk, "its like Adam and Eve."_

_Skyler blinked a couple of times looking at the Heylin side, "You know, that's fucking weird right?"_

_"Yes. I know." Jack peeled his banana and gave a big smirk._

_Skyler notices and smirk, "Oh I dare you!" Jack snickered._

_Clay was fighting against Wuya. The cowboy grabbed Wuya's leg and tossed her across the arena. He was ready to to punch her until, "Clay! Look over here!" Skyler voice rings his ears. He rolled his eyes hoping he wouldn't regret this. He turned over to see Skyler waving at him. "Clay, look at Jack." She pointed._

_Clay watched Jack holding a banana and sticks his tongue out. To his surprise Jack uses the tip of his tongue to lick the tip of the banana. "Holy Biscuits…" Clay mumbled having a huge blush on his face. Jack this time licked the whole banana using his tongue piercing as a teaser. He felt something tingling between his legs. The red head smirks taking a sexual bite on the banana, "That's good banana." Clay gulped he couldn't believe his eyes. The next thing he knew he was kicked in the stomach he fallen backwards._

_"Pay attention to the battle!" Raimundo yelled as he glared at Jack. God, he couldn't believe Jack would do something like that._

_Chase fought with Omi, "You know, you were on the side of good! You can always change!" Omi said. Chase blocked every punch and kicks the little monk through. For a moment Chase's eyes caught Jack licking the banana sexually in front of Clay. What in the- Omi was able to punched Chase in the face. This made the Overlord angry. He turned into his dragon form ready to beat the monk to a pulp._

_Skyler giggles, "You saw that. Clay got a boner from that. How about something more dirtier, huh?" She holds out a can of whip cream and a bowl of strawberries._

_"Have I ever told how awesome you are?" Jack took the bowl full of strawberries and can of whip cream._

_Skyler smirked evilly, "I know."_

_"You should impress Shadow." Jack commented, "She's been gawking at your tits."_

_Skyler's eyes caught Shadow's eyes staring at her breasts, "I see. Maybe she should learn a lesson." Skyler put whip cream on the strawberries._

_Clay shook his head seeing Wuya was about to kick him until he blocked it and punched her in the stomach. The witch grunts in pain coughing for air. "Ohhh! Clay!" Skyler called out. Clay sighs annoyed by this. He decides to ignore her, "Clay! Clayie! CLAY! CLAY FUCKING LOOK OVER HERE NOW!" Clay gritted his teeth annoyed._

_"What?" He turned shouting at the female. Skyler pointed at Jack again. Clay turns over still pissed off. His eyes widen seeing Jack licking off the whip cream from the strawberry he was holding. Some of the whip cream got on his lips. He smirked at Clay and winked as he licked the whip cream off his lips. "I wonder if you taste sweet like this strawberry." Jack took a bite of the strawberry. Clay's mouth became dry and he felt his member growing at the sight._

_"Damn, your thirsty." Skyler commented._

_Jack had whip cream on his right index finger. He licks it off, "Mmm, I wonder how cowboy taste. Mmm, I always wanted to taste a true American." That did it. Clay was beyond horny. He wanted Jack and he needed him now. But, he couldn't quick not yet. Before he could fight Wuya kicked him out of the rock, which caused Clay to fall out of the arena to the net. Wuya looks over seeing Jack clicked his tongue, "Damn. I didm't know I got him that horny."_

_"Dirty boy." Skyler touches Jack's soft spiked hair, "I bet your gonna get it later." Jack grins widely hoping that do happen._

_Chase was able to get Omi out of the arena. Once he peeked over to see Jack commenting about tasting a true American. That made him a bit jealous. He hates it. He hates the worm for talking so dirty. He saw Katnappe kick Ping Pong off the arena._

_As for Raimundo, he was fucking jealous and mad at Jack and Clay. Clay was too much of a gentle soul to be with some slut. Oh, once this is over he'll make sure Jack will pay._

_"Yo, Shadow! Look ya ass over here, ya bitch!" Jack shouted knowing he's tempting to get his butt ripped from pieces to pieces from the female._

_Shadow punched Kimiko in the face kicking her to the side. She glares over at Jack who was pointing at Skyler. Skyler had whip cream on her cleavage, 'Huh Oh! I got whipped cream on my boobs. How am I ever gonna get it off?" Shadow's mouth began to water seeing Skyler licking off the whip cream that was on her fingers. Jack licks the whip cream off of Skyler's cleavage with a big grin on his face._

_"Wish you were able to be up here. Too bad." Jack grins seeing Skyler giggling at Shadow._

_Shadow glared at Jack. "Stop teasing her." Skyler smiled at Shadow. Shadow blushed before she can say anything Kimiko kicked Shadow's back. Then, the two began fighting. After a few minutes Raimundo was out of the arena leaving Kimiko with all the Heylin warriors to fight._

_Skyler yawned, "Is this all they do fight like monkeys?" She was getting bored._

_Jack snickered, "Yeah, pretty much. Do you regret this?"_

_"A little. Truth be told I want to go to Tokyo and look at Kyle's amazing mansion and his pet ligers." Skyler was getting very bored with this Showdown._

_Jack smirks, "Do you want to go after this?"_

_"I want to see the temple and your house." Skyler smirks, "Besides, its better to stay chill here instead of Paris, France. Oh great, lover boy." She wraps her arms around Jack's arm._

_Jack chuckled, "That was one night! I swear to God it didn't mean anything."_

_"Tell that to the mime." Skyler chuckled._

_"You fucked Le Mime?" Wuya shouted hearing their conversation. Everyone turned around in shocked at Jack Spicer. He really did changed. Shadow quickly kicked Kimiko out. She was confused why everyone was in shock. Who was Le Mime? The whole place turned back to normal. Shadow was holding all the Shen Gong Wu in her hands._

_Katnappe snorted, "I knew you were having sex over the phone." She wasn't surprised she kept in touch with Jack ever since he left. He was the only one she was close to compare to the other annoying villains._

_Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom. I fucked a mime! Paris is like Vegas. What happens in Paris stays in Paris!" He shrugs he used protection._

_"Not to mention Kyle and me." Skyler hummed as she started packing her things in the basket._

_Raimundo glared at Jack, "If you already have sex why go after Clay?"_

_Jack snickered as he sniffs the air, "Do I smell jealousy?"_

_"NO!"_

_Jack bites his bottom pale lips, "Just because I had sex doesn't mean I'm satisfied. I want to be his G.U.Y." Skyler bursts into fits of giggles._

_"Wait! You slept with her?" Shadow asked out loud in shock at her words she covered her mouth._

_Skyler giggles, "Yes. It was just a friend with benefits. Jackie and me are not in a serious relationship. Besides, I was sick being a virgin and no girl will ever date me. Forever alone."_

_"Why girl?" Ashley asked._

_"I'm bisexual but lean more to girls." Skyler smiled._

_"I would date." Shadow spoke out loud blushing bright red. Skyler looks over at Shadow and blushed._

_"Anyhu, lets get out of here. Master Fung is waiting for us." Jack helped Skyler up._

_Omi jumped over to the two, "Why would Master Fung want to see you? What are you planning, Jack Spicer?" He was ready to fight the albino. Jack and Skyler stood confused._

_"Just what are you planning worm?" Chase appeared behind the two making SKyler jumped in fright. Chase Young wasn't sure how to react. Jack Spicer wasn't a virgin anymore and he had experience sex. He did not like it._

_"Why call him worm?" Skyler asked._

_Jack crossed his arms, he clicked his tongue, "He stated I'm an insect."_

_Chase and Omi were waiting for their answer. Instead of a normal answer Skyler spoke up, "But that doesn't make any sense Your nickname was-" Jack covered Skyler's mouth, "Skyler never came here so I'm showing her around. I'm not here to stay or come back to battle. It's our vacation and we're traveling around." Skyler nodded. Chase wasn't pleased with the answer and he was wondering what was Jake's 'nickname'._

_"Anyway, we are leave." Jack took Skyler's arm as the two walked to the Silver Manta Ray. Skyler looks over at Shadow she tossed a paper airplane. The dark haired female took the paper plane. She opens it seeing Skyler's number and says, "Call me ;D" Her face turned bright red and having a big smirk on her face. They left in flash before anything else was going on._

_Chase saw Shadow giggling like a little schoolgirl. "Enough." He growled. Shadow rolled her eyes at her father._

_"Come, Dojo. We have to go to the temple." Omi said as the monks got on the dragon and flew off. Chase saw Clay feeling uneasy. Maybe it was the case of blue balls._

_Chase opens the portal to his palace. He heard Wuya and Katnappe talking about Jack. "Actually, Jack never told me his nickname. The only thing he told me was he finished college, his ex boyfriend, and his taste in S &M. He said he likes being the submissive in the relationship."_

_"And sleeping with Le Mime helped?" Wuya asked._

_Katnappe rubs her chin, "Not really. He said the sex was too passionate for his liking. I can't blame him. He always likes the rough males."_

_"How does Clay fit to this?" Wuya asked._

_"He's a tough typical cowboy. What's not to understand?" Katnappe asked at the witch._

_Wuya thought for a moment, "No wonder. He's looking for a domineering partner."_

_"I guess. He never went that detailed." Katnapped shrugs, "How much you wanna bet he'll have Clay pounding his ass by midnight?"_

_"I doubt that." Wuya said._

_Chase walked to the main foyer sitting on his throne. For the moment he heard Shadow talking on her cell phone. "Shadow, go to your room. You're being too loud." He hissed his words. Shadow glared at her father and walked away with a huffed. Chase walked over to see his crystal ball._

_In the temple Jack was sucking is cherry flavored lollypop in front of Clay. The cowboy was busy pouring himself a cup of tea. "Can you stop that?" He hissed._

_Jack sticks his tongue all out licking the lollypop sexually. Clay became annoyed. He didn't want to be bi-curious; he's a Godamn Texan! "Stop what." Jack teased him sucking on his lollypop. He opened his legs a little, seeing under the table Clay's legs were open leaving his crotch wide open. The red head smirks as he let his foot rubs against Clay's crotch._

_Clay spit his tea in shock at Jack's attempt. Good thing everyone was showing Skyler around the temple. He recalls Raimundo was mad at him for no reason. "St-Stop it!" Clay grunts feeling his dick twitching._

_Jack pouted innocently at the cowboy, "Stop what?" Jack's foot rubs slowly against the cowboy's crotched. From what Jack can feel the cowboy had it big… very big. "I thought you like this." Jack smirks as he sucks his lollypop._

_Clay hold in his grunts, he blushed seeing Jack smiling at him. "You know, I would never ever sleep with you." He commented._

_Jack chuckled, "I thought so too. But, for some reason you became sexy and I want to taste you." Jack saw how handsome Clay became. He grew taller, stronger, and sexy. The blond's was too darn cute to be let go. Jack know he wants the cowboy and he wants him right now. "Come on, cowboy. I want you to fuck me."_

_Clay covered his mouth feeling his cock trying to poke out of his pants. "You're making me crazy." He gasps out the words. Jack put his elbows on the table making his hands hold his face. He watched amused at the cowboy, "All you have to do is fuck me. Is that too much to ask, humph?" Clay bites his bottom lip seeing Jack sexually licking his lollypop._

_"Your evil." Clay growled, "Very evil."_

_"Hmph," Jack chuckled, "I highly doubt that." He ran his hand through his soft red hair._

_"Well, you are. You don't do-" He groans as he felt Jack's foot rubbing at the sweet spot, "do that. I'm… a Texan and I'v-" Jack rolled his eyes, "Your a monk. You mustn't be judgmental to other's sexuality."_

_"I may be a monk and respect your sexuality but I'm straight." Clay glared at Jack._

_Jack bites his lollypop, "Your cock is telling me other wise." Jack put his hands under the table. The table wasn't to big. Jack could easily reached for Clay's crotch that he did. Clay held his breathe as he felt Jack's hands rubbing against his crotch._

_Chase eyes widen as he watched Jack's attempt to seduce the cowboy. This was just too good to be true. He watched closely at the scene._

_Clay gulped feeling his cock very hard. "Alright! I'm bi-curious. Now, leave me alone." He growled. Jack arched his eyebrow as he stop rubbing. Clay let out a disappointed groan._

_"You said to stop." Jack grins, "Unless you want me to continue." He places his hands on the crotch again. Clay couldn't believe this. He wants to. He needs it. He got to have it. He nodded his head making Jack lean over. Clay felt Jack's lips touching his ear, "I swear fucking me would make you a how lot better if you just agree to it. I promise you it'll be fun and you can dominant me all you want." Jack licks his earlobe sexually. Clay gulped as he felt his dick going crazy. He needs to be released. Jack stopped stroking his cock, "I'll let you decide after dinner." Clay groaned in disappointment as he heard his friends coming over. Jack chewed on his lollypop watching the cowboy struggling._

_Chase chuckled at the albino's cruel motive. If it was him. He would already ripped off the Goth's clothes off and fuck him brainlessly until the Goth knows his place. Watching this made the Overload horny. He never seen this side of Jack before and he hopes to see more of that. It's a shame Jack was leaving so soon. No, Jack have to stay. Chase Young decided he wants Jack and needs him. He looks at the crystal ball again._

_"Wow! This temple is so cool!" Skyler smiled holding her camera after finishing taking her photos. Kimiko smile holding a tray filled with food. Raimundo was holding a pot filled with rice._

_"I'm most glad you enjoy this temple." Omi said._

_Master Fung nodded, "Is such a shame you two are leaving tomorrow." He sat at the other side of the table. Jack decided to sit next to Clay's left side. Raimundo saw this and sat next to Clay's right side. He gave Jack a hard cold sneered. Jack sticks his tongue out._

_"Yeah. Too bad. Me and Jack are going to Tokyo, Japan." Skyler frowned. She started to like this place._

_"Yeah," Kimiko served Clay a bowl full of rice, "Hey, Clay. Do you want some vegetables with your steak?"_

_Clay was breathing heavily and sweating. "Clay?"_

_"Huh?" Clay shot up feeling embarrass._

_"Do you want vegetables with your steak?" Kimiko asked again she saw Clay's face, "Are you okay?"_

_"Um. Yes, I like some vegetables on mine, please. Yeah! I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure? You look most sickening." Ping Pong asked._

_Clay cleared his throat trying to hide his erection with his hands, "Um. No. Jack told me something creepy about spiders. You know, how much I love spiders."_

_"Really?" Kimiko asked confused._

_Jack smirks, "Yeah. Its that spiders suck their prey dried up." Skyler hide her small snickered while drinking her tea. Everyone except for Raimundo understood that fact. As for Raimundo, he knew it was dirty talk. Clay on the other hand was turned on. Godamn it! He really wished Jack wasn't doing this to him. Jack ate his meal like a normal person. He would smirk from time to time at Clay. Raimundo notices this and Clay's sweaty face. He leaned back to see Clay had a large boner. He became furious with the Goth Jack notices Raimundo's death glare and gave him a sinister smirk in return._

_After dinner, everyone went into his or her own rooms. After the monks reach a certain age. Master Fung let them have their own rooms. This time Clay snuck out of his room to Jack's. He hopes he doesn't regret this. What he didn't know Raimundo was following him. The Brazilian gasps as he saw his Clay going into Jack's room. Raimundo quickly tip over to peek behind the door._

_Chase watched this with a big smirk on his face. This was getting too good. He normally doesn't like watching this but he wants to see how much Jack was capable of. He paid close attention to the crystal ball._

_Clay walks into Jack's room seeing the Goth teenager wearing a very large blue t-shirt that reached to above his knees. One naked pale shoulder was showing. Clay saw how nice Jack's face looks without the heavy eyeliner. Jack smirks as he lie on his bed, "So, what do you say?"_

_"I'll have sex with you." Clay sighed as he felt his erection hurting him._

_Jack scoffed, "Why?"_

_"Because I have to."_

_"Pfft," Jack snorted as he sat up with his arms crossed, "I highly doubt that. You could've jerk off to it."_

_Clay groaned, as he got closer to Jack. "I have my reasons! Now, shut up and let's fuck." Clay growled as he grabbed Jack's neck to focus on the main issue._

_Jack licked his lips in surprised, "Whoa! I knew you had it in you." The albino got down to his knees, pulling down the cowboy's pants and boxer. Jack smirks at the large size Clay had. Clay's cock shot up having a few leaks of cum. Clay groaned as he saw Jack sticks out his tongues as he engulf the whole cock into his mouth. Clay groaned out loud. His knees felt weak. Raimundo hears Clay's groans as he made a fist. "Fuck you, Jack." He thought having tears in his eyes. He ran off._

_Jack let his hands grope the large cock, "You know," Jack let his tongue piercing flickered around the tip of the cowboy's cock, "You can be rough with me. I don't mind."_

_Clay sat on the bed while Jack suck off the pre-cum, "Seriously, cowboy. You can be rough with me. You don't have to be there like a-" Clay's hand grabbed Jack's red hair forcing him to deep throat. Jack let out small moans as he felt Clay's cock choking him._

_"AUgh!" Clay groans as he pre came in Jack's mouth. The goth pulled away licking the cum off his lips. He smirks at the blond, "I think your ready." He let his index finger circulate the tip of Clay's cock. Clay groans when the goth teased him. Jack got up to go through his bag to look for his condoms. Always be prepares and be safe when it comes to anal sex. But, he highly doubt Clay have any diseases._

_Clay breathed heavily as he saw Jack bend over to look through his bag. Once Clay saw Jack's rear he only saw lust. In a split second Clay grabbed Jack's arm, "Clay! What are-" Jack was bend over on the bed. He felt Clay's hands pulling down his boxers. Before Jack could tell him to stop it was too late. Clay decided to go raw so he shoved his cock into's Jack's rear. The two yelped in pleasure and pain. Jack never went raw before but the pain felt so good to him. As for Clay he loved the feeling his cock is squeezed by the entrance. The two gave strong puffs, "You do realize you… went raw." Jack gasps as he tried to get use to Clay's size._

_"Yeah…. what can handle a good cock?" Clay smirks at the Goth_

_Jack snorted, "Just saying there's condoms but I guess it's too late."_

_Clay chuckled, "Your damn right." He gave one hard thrust causing Jack to gasps for air._

_"Ah!" Jack moaned as he felt Clay's cock thrusting into him. God, the stupid cowboy didn't let him get use to the size._

_Clay had sweat dripping down his face. He already had his shirt taken off. He started to pound the smaller teenager's ass until Jack let out loud moans and pants, "Oh GOD! FUCK ME! Harder! Yes! AH!" Jack's hand smashed against his iPod that caused the iPod to play a loud song Rape me by Nirvana._

**_"Rape me! Rape me, my friend! Rape me! Rape me, again! I'm the only one!"_ **

_"Poor choice of music." Clay grunts as he smashed his hard dick against the goth._

_"AH! Ohh, yes!" Jack was drooling like the lustful slut he dreamed of being with someone, "You can't blame me. I'm into BDSM!"_

_"What does that even… grrr.. augh... mean?" He grunts a few times._

_"It'sss… Yes! MMM! It's… means- OH GOD! Right there!" Jack pulled the bed sheets as he felt Clay hit his sweet spot, "It means fucking Bondage and Discipline, Sadism and Masochism!"_

_Clay gasps as he turned over the Goth. He wanted to see Jack's lustful face. "You are into some weird shit." Clay hissed as he saw Jack's eyes filled with pleasure and lust. The way Jack drooled sexually wanting more._

_"So, what I'm weird and it's based on fucking trust!" Jack hissed as he saw Clay arching his eyebrow, "You wouldn't understand!"_

_"Your right, I wouldn't." Clay nodded as he continues to fuck Jack, "I… god! This feels so good!"_

_Jack wrapped his arms around Clay's neck, "It feels great if you went harder." He licks Clay's earlobe whispering him naughty words. He felt Clay's thrusts going to an odd rhythm. The blond's body was covered in sweat. They felt their temperature rising higher and higher, "Yeah, fuck me like that." Jack whispers. Clay was busy sucking Jack's neck leaving a mark._

_Chase's eyes stared into shock as he saw Jack's legs in the air while the cowboy screws him. "BDSM?" Chase never heard of that before. Maybe he's into that too. His eyes looks over at Jack's loud moans. This was the first time in a while Chase had grow an erection. "Curse you, Spicer." He growled, watching the scene. His eyes widen as he saw Jack sticking the middle finger and his lips move inaudible, "Fuck you, Chase. You godamn perv!" Chase stared at his crystal ball seeing Jack smirking away and was focus on the sex he's having with Clay. "How did he know I'm-" Chase growled angrily. Maybe it was just a coincidence._

_Jack smirks seeing the roof. He knows Chase was watching him. He felt it. Clay breathes heavily, "Fuck! Why are you so tight? I thou-" Jack rolled his eyes, "Shut up and fuck me! I'll tell you, later."_

_Clay obey he went faster and harder, "Yes! Oh god! YES!" Jack moans biting his bottom lip leaving a purple bruise, "Right there! AH! Choke me!"_

_"Wha-" Jack glared at the cowboy, "Just choke me for fuck SAKES!" Clay did what he was told. His two hands were on Jack's small neck. Clay thought this was weird and wrong. How can someone find this pleasurable? Jack started to meet Clay's thrust. He gasps for air as he felt Clay's hand a grip a little tighter._

_"Fuck, Jack!" Clay couldn't do it he let go. He pound against the goth as hard as he can. Clay felt his cock release inside of Jack's hole. The two felt their climax and released. Clay felt his whole body weak. "Oh fuck yes!" He rolled next to Jack. The two breaths heavily their eyes caught each other and gave big grins._

_"So…" Jack breathes slowly, "Did I kept my promise?"_

_Clay chuckled watching at the Goth teenager with amusement. He lean over giving Jack a french kiss, "Hell yeah. Except for the choking part that was going too far for me." Jack snorted as he stared at the ceiling. Jack felt his ass throbbing in sweet pain. He likes it._

_"Told ya!" Jack let Clay lay next to him, "If you want round two I don't mind." Jack stop playing his music._

_Clay smirks shocking his head, "I can't believe I'm actually thinking about doing it again." He covered his face laughing._

_"Hey. I told you it'd be fun." Jack lay next to Clay._

_Clay places his hand on Jack's head slowly petting it. "So, tell me about your BDSM and that choking thing."_

_Jake scoffed, "BDSM is based on trust. I let you for example tie me up, whip me, slap me, spank me, bite, scratch, choke me, or give me dirty talks and I would be the little slut you dream of. Its a wide range of dominance and submissive acts. It involves role-play and stuff. Get it?"_

_"Boy, Jack. How can you like those things?" Clay never likes that idea. It was very scaring to think about. Maybe spanking is good but tying and whipping?_

_Jack crossed his arms, "Hmm, I don't maybe because at the age fourteen I been in Showdowns where you guys beat the crap out of me."_

_"I'm sorry for that." Clay frowned he never thought that could cause a major effect._

_"Don't worry about it. I actually love it." Jack admits, "I love the pain it gives me pleasure."_

_"So the choking thing…" Clay paused for a moment, "Was it from Chase?"_

_Jack burst out laughing, "Yeah, not gonna lie and being slammed against the walls but you guys did that too. So, you can't blame him for everything."_

_"I know. Just checking. Sheesh!" Clay strokes Jack's face, "Sometimes I wonder why you didn't join our side?"_

_"Because I was a stupid brat." Jack smiled as he sucked on Clay's index fingers, "I was an idiot. Chase opened my eyes to a whole new view for me. Thanks to him I moved to a more realistic life style."_

_"And that is?" Clay watched Jack sucking his thumb._

_Jack grins, "Lots of things. I graduate college with a PHD. I got to make friends. Hell, I lost my virginity to Skyler. I did a lot of crazy shit too."_

_"Like what?" Clay asked as he placed a kiss on Jack's paled hand._

_Jack snickered, "Like smoke weed, go to clubs, got drunk, did ecstasy once, went skinny dipping with my friends. I did a lot of crap. I actually got to live and it felt great!"_

_"So, are you thinking about going to the Heylin side?" Clay was happy Jack got the chance to live. The poor kid always gets tossed around._

_Jack shook his head, "Nope. Not worth it. I got a chance to live why would I waste my time being choke without the sex? That's crazy!" Clay laughs as he saw Jack went on top of him._

_"Another round?" Clay asked seeing Jack pleading eyes._

_"You know my answer." Jack smirks, "I want your dick!" Clay let jack blow him off. After, a two hours Clay decided to leave before his friends asked where he has been. He couldn't believe he had sex with Jack so many times. He stopped counting after ten. It was amazing and it felt good. He knows he'll sleep well tonight. Having a big smile on his face._

_Chase laid back having an amusing smirk on his face. "So, Jack thanks me for showing him the way out of evil." Chase became very interested in the BDSM thing. "Trust." Hmph, he had to research about that. He was very impressed how long the teenage boy cans last fucking. Two hours of screwing the cowboy. The fact Jack likes being choked and rough made Chase turned on. He never had thought Jack to be into pain then again with all the bruises and showdowns. It was bound to happen. Chase stops thinking as he looked at the crystal ball._

_Jack was staring at the ceiling thinking about the sex. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it there? Until he heard a knock, "Come in." He called out. The door swung open seeing Skyler walking in wearing her pajamas. She closed the door behind her_

_"Is it over?" She asked looking back and forth._

_Jack grins widely. Skyler squealed, "You didn't! Oh! No way shut the fucking front door!" Skyler saw Jack pointed at ground. Her sapphire eyes widen showing a bottle of empty lube and Jack's discard blue boxer. "Whoa! You finished the whole bottle?"_

_"Well," Jack sat up with a big cheeky smile on his face, "At first he went raw!"_

_"RAW!?" Skyler gasps in shock, "Oh god, are you hurt? Did he break you in two? Wait, was he big?" She sat next to Jack holding her favorite stuffed blue teddy bear._

_Jack laughs as he hug one of his knees letting the other dangling out side of the bed, "Well, first. We forgot about the bottle of lube. He was too horny to even think about it. So, he went raw and it was known for me too. Anyway, no I'm not hurt. But, I'll be limping for a bit knowing we went two hours of sex. Second, he did not break me his cock is in the right size."_

_"How big?"_

_"Like nine inch and a half." Jack smirks._

_Skyler's mouth was hung open, "You are crazy. You and your BDSM! You know, that could kill you in the end."_

_Jack laid back, "No it won't. I know my limits." He looks up at the ceiling._

_"Jack! You don't! You went raw! I'm surprised you didn't bleed or worse. I mean, you took a nine inch cock up the ass! Even thinking about it hurts my vagina!" Skyler explained hugging her bear tighter, "These are the reasons I like girls more then guys!"_

_"Guys are delicious." Jack licks his lips, "You should've seen the way he wanted more. Like a little kid in a candy store."_

_"Your so dirty! So, how was the sex? Did it satisfy you?" Skyler asked._

_Jack stare straight at her with a serious face, "To be honest… no."_

_"What!?" Skyler was in shock. This surprised Chase even more. Not satisfying? The albino spends two hours fucking a Shoku warrior!_

_Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, it was okay but I expected more. It wasn't so pleasurable. I need someone whose experience this and would fuck me right. God! What's wrong with me? I feel like I could never get the right pleasure." He places his hands over his face, "It's like I have to fuck every boy I see. I need someone strong, not afraid to fuck me and go raw." Jack puts a pillow over his face, "Something is seriously wrong with me."_

_"Not really. Everyone is picky when picking his or her partner. I mean you dumped Kyle because he was too freaky." Skyler stated._

_Jack chuckled, "I know. I know! It's just so- grr AH! I can't take it. I rather pleasure myself at least I know How I want it."_

_"I highly doubt you're able to slam yourself against the wall or choke yourself." Skyler pointed out, "Maybe you should wait. The one will come and when he does he'll have a big cock that'll fucking tear your sweet booty in twos."_

_Jack laughs out loud, "Oh ha. Ha. HA! Just because I slept with men with nine inch dicks does-" Skyle hummed, "It shows how rough you like if you take the whole size which you do!" Jack blushed he knows it true._

_"This is torture!" Jack lies on his back looking up at the ceiling, "Do you think God did this to me because of my past?"_

_"Honey, God does a lot of shit." Skyler commented, "This is just one those things you have to wait."_

_"I guess so." Jack smiled, "You wanna why I wanna ruled the world?"_

_"Because you hated everyone that pushed you around." SKyler said._

_"Ding Ding Ding! You do listen to me."_

_"That what friends do." Skyler yawned, "Can I sleep here? I don't trust my room. I feel like someone is watching me."_

_"Believe me. We're being watched right now." Jack smirks looking up at the ceiling._

_Skyler eyes widen, "Where? Who? Why?"_

_"Let's just say a certain Overlord was being a peeping Tom. You heard me, Chase! Next time you wanna see me getting fucked make sure you used a better spell. I've study ancient magic and god did it take a lot of research!" Jack called out._

_Chase smirks at the crystal ball impressed at Jack's words. "Believe me, Spicer. Next time, I'll be the one watching you begging for more." The Overlord waved his hand making the scene disappear. He knows he wanted to test Jack's sexual limits. If what Jack said is true then Chase wouldn't have a problem sleeping with him. True he was jealous of Clay. That baster didn't have the guts to pleasure Spicer enough. The Prince of Evil walks down the hall to his room to his room._

Chase Young pushed his memories aside. He was looking everywhere for his consort. One of his lions went over purring at him, "Not now, Kovu." Chase waved the lion away. The lion tugged his master's armor. "Kovu, I've told-" Chase paused seeing the Lion having a scroll in his mouth, "What's this?" Kovu handed the scroll to his master's hand. The lion lay there for his master's demands. Chase opened at the scroll and read it.

_Dear Chase Young,_

_If you're wondering where I am, don't worry! Skyler and me decided to go dragon hunting. We thought it would be fun to hunt for dragons. I've notice your dragon stock is running low so I've decided to do this mission. Skyler and me did a few researches about dragon about how they are morning beings. Thus, leaving me and Skyler to wake up very early. Also, we're running low on diapers, baby food, clothes (our boys are growing pretty fast), and groceries. I know you have your own fancy garden but I wanted to check the new mall and markets for fun. I've been stuck in that palace most of my time and I need to get out a bit. I wanted to tell you yesterday but you were very irritated. I'm guessing it was because of the monks, Hannibal, and Wuya, right? Anyway, I was hoping Kovu could give you this message before you start coming to crazy conclusions like I would run off with another partner or having an affair. Yeah, I didn't forget that one time! Anyway, Skyler told Shadow that she'd be taking care of their children. So, I want you to be a responsible father and watch our sons. I've made a list of their daily meals, activities, their dislikes and likes, etc. Chase, I'm trusting you to watch out our boys as surprising it sound its not hard. I'm able to do it with my eyes closed so can you. Besides, when I come back we can have our crazy amazing sex. ;)_

_P.S. NO, EVIL SCHEMES! Taking care of children is a big responsibility and requires full attention. Besides, the Shoku warriors are having their own breaks. I think we deserve to relax for one day, right? Since, it's a great idea for you to get close to our boys. Also, I want you to change your armor into casual clothing. God fucking know I will worry for our boys. If they touched your shoulder blade armor (which have spikes!) or any area that seems to hurt them I will freak out. Our boys are still learning their ability. Right now, they're into touching, pulling, and grabbing things. So, make them stay away from anything that is dangerous. If something or anything happens to them, CHASE! I will not fuck you for a whole godamn month! If they suffer then you sure in hell better suffer with them! Anyway, have fun and follow the list! I love you!_

_Love,_

Chase stares at his scroll for a couple of minutes. Kovu saw the look of his master's face he never saw. This must be new. Chase finally spoke, "Kovu?"

_"Yes, master?"_ Kovu asked.

"Do you know where Jack left?" His master asked.

Kovu answered, _"Jack told me that he won't tell where he went. He said that there is no use for looking for him even with the crystal ball he put a spell on it and he took the Silver Manta Ray and a few Shen Gong Wu. He woke up pretty early to giving me the scroll to you and he also said do not think of stopping him from his hunt."_ Chase didn't know what was worst his consort dragon hunting or no sex for month if he didn't watch his children. Jack didn't have the right to leave for dragon hunting. That was his job and the red head is putting him self in danger without the proper tools or proper skills.

_"I wouldn't worry too much about Master Jack, master. He's capable of doing his things."_

"Yes, but at what cost. Does he realized he's putting his life in danger?"

_"Jack is immortal, master. I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, he learns from the best, right?"_

Chase sighs pitching the bridge of his nose. He worries for his consort. There's nothing he can do Jack is stubborn as a mule and get what he wants.

"What's with the chitter chatter?" Shadow walks over wearing casual clothing. She wore the basic navy blue tank top, light blue shorts, and sandals. She kept her Ying-Yang strap on her head. She was holding a baby bottle filled with breast milk, on her shoulder was a blanket.

_"Master is worry for Jack."_ Kovu spoke.

Shadow arched her eyebrows, "Really, father? You have to trust in Jack. Besides, they are going out."

"They are not going out!" Chase glared at his daughter, "They went dragon hunting."

"What?" Shadow face fell into shock, "Skyler didn't told me about dragon hunting."

_"She hasn't told you?"_ Kovu looks up at his master in confusion.

Chase arched his eyebrows, "Jack wrote that he and Skyler will be dragon hunting!"

"WHAT!?" Shadow screamed in rage, "She did not tell me that! Watch I'ma call her. How dare she!" She dropped the bottle to the floor as she took out her cell phone, she quickly started pushing the buttons.

_"She is taking it rather well."_ Kovu replied.

Chase sighs rubbing his temples. "Hello? Skyler, what in the hell are you think- No, you did not told me! I-I was- well… I was half asleep! That doesn't mean you can make decisions this big! You are dragon hunting! Do you-" Shadow frowned listening to her lover's voice over the phone, "Just because you did research doesn't mean! Put Jack on! What do you mean you can't? Wait, are you-" Then a loud sound came through the phone, "ROAR!" Shadow stared in shock at the phone. She puts it on speaker.

"I'm sorry but me and Jack are a bit tied up right now!" Skyler said out loud, "OH SHIT! Jack look out he's a fire breather!"

"Crap!" Jack shouted, "Put the phone down and help me!"

"Bye, Shadow. See you, later!" The phone was hung up with a click.

"What the hell!" Shadow shouted. She saw red if that dragon did anything to her consort she will make sure that dragon will suffer, "Why aren't you mad?" She shouted at her father.

"I am far beyond mad, Shadow. But, I have trust in my consort and he'll come back in one piece." Chase said in a serious voice, "Believe me when I say this; I will murder that dragon if he lay a finger on my Jack."

Shadow calmed down for a moment, "You're right. I'm just worried for my Skyler. She's not the toughest fighter." She picked up the bottled of water before she could say she saw her father's clothing, "Why are you wearing your armor? Didn't Jack tell you not to wear it because of some-" Chase groans annoyed, "Yes, I know. I just found this scroll a few minutes ago. I'll go change and what are you doing with that bottle?"

Shadow looked at the bottle for a moment, "I saw going to feed Logan. The list said Logan usually wakes up at this time. I better go check on him. I would check the list if I were you."

Chase rolled his eyes, "It's a list. It shouldn't be that long." He saw the other scroll next to the letter. He opens it up seeing a huge list of things to do and not do. He read the list slowly to make sure he got everything right.

_"First, Leroy wakes around this time for a bottle of warm milk. Make sure the milk is in a right temperature and make sure it's whole milk! Babies need their strong bones. Killian on the other hand hates milk and rather drink water (I advise you to trick him into drinking milk by rubbing his back and letting him show his good side. His picky that way) Oh, and Chase please change into your clothes now! I left the clothes hanging in the closet."_

Chase skim through it and sighs, "I feel this will end badly." He went over to change into his casual clothing. He walked out wearing loosen white-collar shirt with blue jeans and regular sneakers. He grabbed the two bottle of milk ready to face his day. He enters his sons room the lights were off and he saw his sons sleeping away. Checking the list again Leroy would be awake by now. "Looks like he's fine." Chase was about to walk out of the room until he heard a certain voice.

"Blabbaba!" Chase turns around to see Leroy standing on his crib with a big smile on his face. His two chubby hands gripped the handlebars for support. The Overlord smirks as he turns on the lights and walks over to his sons. Then, Killian shot up staring into his father's eyes.

Leroy tilted his head at his father. Normally, his mother would feed him. This is new. What's going on? He turns his head over to see his twin in confusion. Killian was staring at his father at a very long time. They rarely see their father. The only time is during dinnertime or when Chase pops out from time to time.

Chase arched his eyebrows as he looked at his sons. They seem to have a telepathic connection and only understand each other. Seems good progress for them to test their abilities. Knowing they way there were staring at him like he grew an extra head, they must be wondering wheres their mother was. Chase tapped his forehead for a moment, "Your mother went out with Skyler. He told me to take care of you two." The twins' looks like they understood but they show no joy in it. Hell, they look like they wanted Jack more then their own father. "Now, I'm supposed to feed you, Leroy. I want you to behave yourself." Chase picked up Leroy, he checked if the milk was in the right temperature. Leroy stared at Chase confusion. Usually, his mother would sing to him and rub his tummy. His father was just plain. He did not like it. Chase holds Leroy with one arm and fed him with a bottle of milk. Leroy looked bored as he drinks his milk. Wait, this milk is plain? Where's the sugar? Where's the honey? Why wasn't it warms enough? Leroy started feeling uneasy as his father fed him. "You're almost done." Chase said trying to give his son a warm smile. It actually freaked the infant.

Leroy drank all the milk with disgust. Once his father put him back in the crib. Killian stared at his brother. _"You look sick. What happened?"_ Killian use his telepathic senses toward his twin. The two were able to understand each ever since they can remember.

_"The milk takes disgusting!"_ Leroy coughs having milk and saliva coming down his mouth, _"It taste so sour and plain! Ew! Not the way mommy makes it. Daddy scared me with his creepy smile. Me don't like it!"_

_"I told you milk is disgusting."_ Killian shook his head, _"That's why mommy has to work extra hard for me to drink that disgusting liquid full of fat!"_

_"No! Mommy makes milk sweet and yummy. Daddy's is nasty. Besides,"_ Leroy giggles, " _Your gonna have to drink it."_

_"I won't let him!"_ Killian stared up as his father. Chase was busy getting another bottle. The Overlord picked up the dark haired infant with one arm. He checked the milk if it was right.

"I'm amusing you know how this goes." Chase was ready to fed him until Killian pushed the bottle away, "Come. We haven't all day." His son kept moving his face not wanting the milk. Leroy bursts out laughing watching his twin. "Hold still, son." Chase quickly put the milk in Killian's mouth, "Your lucky I have patience." Killian glared at his father and kept spitting out the milk. It led to a huge mess on Killian's one-piece outfit. Chase growled seeing his son refused to drink it. "Killian, stop making a mess!" Chase pulled the bottle away from the dark haired infant. In response Killian puked on Chase's collar shirt.

"What in the-!" Chase saw the mess he glared at his son. Killian let out an amusing smirk at his father. He puts his son back in the crib he pitched his nose annoyed. "How does your mother do it?" He asked himself.

Leroy and Killian looked at each other. _"It's simple mommy's make the milk warm and sweet."_ Leroy smiled.

_"Mother rubs my back and sing to me when I'm drinking milk."_ Killian gave a serious stare.

Chase wipes off the vomit off his collar shirt. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing. He rarely sees his children due to training, mediation, and his see planning for evil. Jack was usually the ones who take care of them. He rubs his chin thinking what's next on the list, "Change diapers." He skims through the list.

_"Why does papa not listening to us?"_ Leroy asked his brother.

Killian stares at his father for a while, " _Because we are using our twin-telepathy. I remember mother was reading about twins having special connections to each other and make our own language. So, I'm guessing father can't understand our language and our connection is for each other alone."_

_"But, we are able to 'talk' to our friends!"_ Leroy explains about his niece and nephews.

Killian sighs _, "That's infant talk! Father and mother are adults. They don't understand our languages."_

_"Oh! I get it. So, how was the milk?"_

_"Disgusting! It's the most foulest thing I ever tasted! Serves, father right! How dare he force me to drink that disgusting thing!?"_

Chase notices his sons were staring at him with curiosity. He grabbed Leroy first and started to change his diapers. The red head infant started crying when Chase wipes his bottom. "Calm down. It's only diapers." Chase started to lose his patience. Until he notices Leroy started to pee. The Overlord steps back seeing Leroy giggling as he pees up in the air aiming at his father. Chase got some baby wipes using it to stop Leroy from peeing everywhere. "Get closer to my sons he says." Chase mumbles seeing Leroy innocently sucking his thumb, "I rather face that stupid Legume then change diapers." His golden eyes started at Killian. The dark haired infant smirks evilly at his father.

"What are you planning, pet?" Chase voice became serious as he saw Killian having a humorous smile. Once he finished with Leroy, he took Killian and started to strip off the diapers. Once the Prince of Darkness opens the diaper wide open he gagged at the smell. Killian had a big smirk on his face. "What is that smell?" Chase winced at that horrible scent. He checked his son and notices he pooped. Oh, for Evil's Sake! Leroy bursts out laughing.

After that horrid event Chase took the twins to the main foyer. He let them play with the cubs and tigers. Shadow walked out holding her triplets in her arms. She looked like a horrible mess. Her hair was everywhere and she had vomit stains on her tank-top. She places the triplets with the cubs. "Looks likes they gave you a hard time, huh?" She asked seeing her father's collar shirt.

"The same to you." Chase said.

The triplets crawled over to their uncles. The first male born out of the triplets was Isaac; he had dark navy blue hair with sapphire dragon eyes having features of Shadow. The second born and male was Logan who had darker blue hair with green dragon eyes another resemblance to Shadow. The third and final triplet was a female, Pearl, her hair was pink pearl like hair and had eyes silver which changes color on her mood or the clothes she wear. She is the only resemblance of her mother, Skyler. She's mostly the leader of the triplets being the only girl.

_"Hi, cousin Kill and Roy!"_ Pearl giggles crawling over her uncles.

Killian rolled his eyes, " _I told you, we are your uncles. As weird as it sound due to our age."_

_"Whatever."_ Logan snorted as he pets his favorite cub, " _Does it matter?"_

_"Yes, it does!"_ Killian glared at his niece and nephews. He was known to be the leader in the group, since he was the first born to the world. Pearl was the second one since her brothers follows her.

_"Stop it."_ Leroy sat between the two, " _Right now, we have a bigger issue! Our fathers are taking care of us and me and Killian are not sure why our mother left us!"_

_"Ohh! We know what happened to them!"_ Logan giggles.

_"Well, get on with it. We haven't got all day?"_ Killian frowned.

Isaac was snuggling one of the cubs, " _Daddy told us that momma went with your momma to dragon hunting and they won't be back until seven!"_

Pearl's silver eyes turned into a lovely shade of blue, _"I miss my mommy."_ She sniffs she likes being close to her mother.

_"We all do!"_ Leroy frowned, _"I just wonder why mommy didn't take us to this dragon hunting thing!"_

_"It's because dragon hunting is the most dangerous hunt."_ Killian explained, " _Father usually go to these hunts."_

_"Yeah, it turns out papa was mad at mommy for not telling her."_ Logan explained, " _She explains how dangerous it was and it turns out both our mommies wanted to try it! Thus, leaving our daddies here to take care of us!"_ The group all frowned at that idea.

_How's your father? Did he did anything good?"_ Isaac asked his uncles.

_"No! He ruined my meal! And he didn't know how to change our diapers the proper way!"_ Leroy whined, " _How about you guys?"_

_"Horrible!"_ The triplets whined.

Killian stared over seeing Chase and Shadow talking in a serious manner. Looks like they were discussing their first task of the day. _"I got an idea!"_ Leroy chirped with a big smile on his face as he snuggled against his favorite lion, _"How about we toy with our daddies since they bound to fail either way, right?"_

_"Ohh! That's a great idea and we can teach them what they're doing wrong."_ Pearl smiled. The group bursts into fits of giggles.

Chase and Shadow looks over seeing the babies having big smirks on their faces. "Your seeing what I'm seeing?" Shadow asked having a very bad feeling on their babies.

"Yes. I think this battle just begun." Chase saw Killian's evil smirk. Yup, they are planning something which worries the two fathers.

"I wonder how our consorts doing?" Shadow asked out loud.

* * *

Skyler was controlling the Silver Manta Ray. Jack was standing out on the top of the Manta Ray, "We're reaching the dragon nest at twelve'o clock." Skyler flies over the volcano. Jack jumps off the Manta Ray landing on a flat surface rock. He stares at the large dragon resting in the lava.

"Holy crap. This thing is huge." Jack saw the large red dragon snoozing off, "I guess we have to pierce his heart but he has to be awake!" He took pictures of the lovely beast in his phone, "I'm sending you the photos right now. Tell me the type of dragon okay." He spoke in his mini headset.

Skyler received the photo, "Ah! A Western dragon! I think I have an European book about that." She found a medieval book about mythical creatures of all forms. She flipped to the dragon section trying to find the closets thing to their dragon.

"Anything?" Jack asked through the headset.

Skyler rubs her chin reading through the pages, "It said this type of dragon likes to sleep in warm lava because it helps their scales become stronger and thicker. Shooting with the black arrow won't do from a far since it's very fast. You have to find his heart."

"Okay, I'm going to get a closer look." Jack hoped from one rock to the other.

"Don't make an noises! It can easily wake up." Skyler whispers.

"Alright." Jack whispers as he hops to another rock. He carefully made sure his thick heels didn't make sound. He had to pick boots out all of the days.

Skyler watched from high above. Her heart started pounding against her chest, hoping Jack will be okay. Then, suddenly her rings loudly making the female to scream in fright "What happened?" Jack asked out loud. Jack jumps in fright pushing a small rock causing it to clash against another rock. "Oh fuck me." He mumbles

The red dragon opens his large golden eyes. The ground began to rumbles the dragon open up his wings causing the lava to wave. Jack gulped seeing one large wave of lava heading toward him, "Golden Tiger Claws!" He ripped the air jumping into the next portal.

Skyler was talking to Shadow, "I told you yesterday! Sometimes I wonder if you even listen to me! Shadow, I can make my decisions!" Jack came out of blew standing on top of the Silver Manta Ray. He opens the sunroof peeking his head out, "Skyler! What the hell! Give me the Laso Boa Boa!"

Skyler give him the Shen Gong Wu, "I'm sorry I can't." Then, the two saw the large red dragon appear out of the volcano roaring in rage, "ROAR!"

Jack was ready to use the Shen Gong Wu. "I'm sorry but me and Jack are a bit tied up right now!" Skyler said out loud, "OH SHIT! Jack look out he's a fire breather!"

"Crap!" Jack shouted, "Put the phone down and help me!" He saw the red dragon throwing fire up in the air.

"Bye, Shadow. See you, later!" The phone was hung up while Skyler toss her phone. She controlled the Silver Manta Ray.

"I need you to get a little closer. I think the only way to kill it if I get close to it so I need you to try to pull him down." Jack was swinging the Laso aiming for the dragon's head, "Can you do that?"

"Hell yeah!" Skyler shouted, "Just say the word!"

"Alright!" Jack throws the laso to the dragon's neck. This made the Shen Gong Wu squeeze tight around it's thin neck. The red head turned into his semi-dragon semi-human form he was able to pull the dragon's neck down, "Okay! I'm tie it around here." Jack tied the Laso Boa Boa around the Manta Ray, "Now!" Skyler pulled down.

"Thorn of Thunderbolts!" Jack screamed as he runs up the laso toward the dragon. He aimed the Shen Gong Wu at the dragon's chest leaving it wide open. The blasted went straight into the dragon's heart. This causes the heart to stop leaving the dragon shrieking in pain, "Thorn of Thunderbolts!" Jack screamed as he made another shot to make sure the dragon is dead. He ran back to the Silver Manta Ray, "Be ready to fly up high!" Skyler nodded at her best friend's words. The red Head untied the Laso gripping it tightly. Then, the lifeless dragon dropped, Jack gripped the laso tightly as he use all his strengths to pulled up the large dragon. He started to swing it around and toss it on flat ground.

"Whoo! We did it!" Skyler jumps happily as she bends over to see the large beast on the cold ground.

Jack breathes heavily as he turned back into his human form. "GOD! That was tough!" He jumps in the Manta Ray, "I'm glad we survived."

"You know if we didn't our lovers would murder us." Skyler landed to the Shen Gong Wu down, "Let's get this over with." Jack was the first to step out holding the Changing Chopsticks and a small jar. The two head toward at the large dragon.

"Wow, this is like the size of titanic!" Skyler stated taking a picture. This one was their fifth dragon and it's their biggest they caught. They traveled around the globe getting dragons from different areas.

"I know. I wonder if Chase and Shadow caught any this big. This dragon could feed Chase for a whole century- maybe two!" Jack uses the Shen Gong Wu to shrink the lifeless dragon to fit the jar. Somehow he didn't need the Lao Mang Long soup since his former didn't act him or his personality because of his pregnancy. That goes for the same with Skyler since Shadow worried for her having triplets.

Skyler rubs her neck, "I wonder how they feel if they saw this?" She looks in the jar seeing the dead dragons.

"I don't know but I do know is that the mall and markets will open soon. And I need to be there for the sales." Jack frowned, "Diapers are a good price!"

"Don't forget Binkies!" Skyler added.

"Look at us we're mothers that go crazy over sales." Jack chuckled.

Skyler laughs, "True. Let's go. Remember we have lunch with our friends, Kimiko and Ashley in Paris, France."

"I know." Jack followed Skyler into the Silver Manta Ray. They flew off into the sky.

* * *

Chase Young never thought his consort could be so evil. This day was truly the worst. He didn't even have the words to describe this torture. Where to even begin? Well, during breakfast he tried to feed the twins, their favorite fruits. Leroy and Killian would spit their food out at him or spill their sippy cups to floor making a huge mess. He didn't what's worst being vomit on or spit on with smashed peas. What made things even worst? Killian toss his sippy cup at the list Jack left that ruined the instructions. Chase couldn't even read the words properly but give intelligent guesses. He had his white-collar shirt ruined covered in green burf, drool, pee stains, and other unwanted stains.

Then, there was when he tried to carry them into their playroom. The twins would pull his hair down. Leroy would grab Chase's lips pulling it down and screaming. Killian would struggle and tug his father's shirt and yank his father's long hair. "AHHH!" The twins would scream and cry so loud the lions would hide themselves. Even they didn't know what's wrong with them! They usually are quiet and peaceful around Jack. Once he let them play in their playroom they would bother him. He couldn't understand what they want from him? He follows the instructions that his consort gave him- well at least the readable part.

What was worst of all was their binkies mayhem! Chase would put their pacifiers in their mouths. The twins would spit it out of their mouth's hitting the Overlord's face. He did it again this time he got cries and screams. What is he doing wrong? He just wishes Jack were here. At least, his consort knows what the hell is wrong with their children! "It says on the next list you'll be watching a movie." Chase read his ruined list, "I guess I have to find a good movie for you two." The twins smiled widely at their movie time. Chase let his servants watch over his sons while he went to pick a movie.

He was in his master bedroom looking through Jack's movie collection. It was very impressive that his consort had everything organized the way Chase likes it. In truth, the Prince of Darkness hated watching movies. It's a big waste of time. Why spend two hours sitting down if he could spend mediating? He didn't understand why Jack loves watching movies. Golden eyes landed at the children section of movies, he read the movies out loud, "Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book… Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Robots, Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek 3, Shrek 4, Princess and the Frog, Beauty and the Beast- Eck! Cinderella!? Why does he have these idiotic movies?" It disgusts him. These movies were about love, friendship, and heroes. What was Jack thinking? He through for more movies and found very interesting titles, "The Lion King, Nightmare before Christmas… Mulan? Seems interesting." He read the back of the cover, "A story about an Asian female savior of China from the Huns…" Okay, this seems very wrong. He remembers the time of the Huns because of warriors came to him for help. Surely, this movie about a female defeating one of the cruelest warriors was false. Then, again he became interested how the movie will go and end. Rubbing his temples having a bit of a headache. He decided on the movie and left.

Shadow was in the playroom watching out for her children and her father's. She had the same issue with the triplets. Each one would spit, pull, cry, scream. It was torture. She had stains on her tank-top and food in her hair. "Skyler better give me a break." Shadow huffed watching her babies playing with the twins. Chase Young walks into the room holding a movie. Shadow saw the All Mighty Chase Young having stains on his shirt, messy hair covered with a bit of gunk, and holding a heroic movie. This was too good to be true. Shadow had a big smirk on her face watching her father put on the movie. She snickers at the scene. "Is there something so amusing to you?" Chase glared at his daughter giving her a deadly growled.

"Nothing, mama Chase." Shadow teased still laughing at her father's looks.

Chase didn't find it amusing. It pissed him off. He notices his children were paying attention to the movie giving him a break. He sat next to Shadow having his arms crossed. "They're cute when they don't annoy the hell out of us." Shadow commented.

Chase nodded in response as he saw the twins watching the TV. Shadow's phone rang causing the children to stare at the dark haired female. Shadow picked up her cell phone, "Hello?" Shadow had a wide smile, "Skyler! You're alright!" The triplets had big smiles on their faces once they heard their mother's name. They crawled over to Shadow. Shadow notices this putting her cell phone on speaker, "Skyler our triplets miss you."

The triplet made noises, "Awe! Mommy misses them too." Skyler voices rung, "I love you, sweethearts. Me and Jack are in the market getting out supplies. I just called to tell you we are safe and sound."

"You better or else I would've kill that dragon." Shadow hissed.

"I know. Oh, Chase! Jack said to get your cell phone he's going to call you." Skyler spoke.

Shadow looks over her father, "You have a cell phone?"

"Yes. Jack thinks it's useful for events like this. I rarely use it. I find it pointless." Chase took out his Galaxy S4 out of his pocket. The phone rang seeing a picture of a sleepy Jack. He slides his finger at the screen to answer the call. He got up to talk to Jack alone, he didn't want his twins to crawl over and take all the attention of his consort. He knows he shouldn't be jealous of his sons wanting attention of their mother but he haven't seen his lover the whole day and he wants to least have a few minutes to listen his consort's voice. "Hello, Spicer."

"Awe, calling me by last name." Jack gave a little whine, "That's no way to treat your awesome lover."

Chase leaned against the wall having one hand in his pocket and a smirk on his face. Yes, it's good to hear his consort's voice. "I shall call you whatever I want, Spicer."

"Are you mad because I left to go dragon hunt?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm beyond mad."

Jack let out an amusing snickered, "I think I could change that once I come back."

"Hmph, it will take awhile for me to cool down." Chase grins.

"Oh god, what are you mad about now?"

"Surely, you think having no sex with me can stop me? Highly doubt you can survive."

Jack giggles over the phone, "That was a threat besides I can try. I didn't have sex with you during pregnancy."

"Yes, I remember." Chase frowned having one eye twitching. He remembers that it was horrible. Jack was only giving great blowjobs but it didn't stop the Overlord's horniness. Hell, he and Shadow suffered when their consorts were pregnant.

Jack chuckled, "So, how's our boys? Have you been following the list, hmmm?" Jack taps his foot waiting for consort to answer.

"Yes, I've been following the list. But," Chase paused for a moment, "are they always irritating?"

"NO! They are angels. They're quiet and peaceful. Even, your servants are fond of them. Why? Are you even following the list?"

"Yes, I am." Chase rubs his forehead, "Today they seem off. Is it because of me?"

"I'm not sure they never annoy me." Jack smiled, "Don't worry once they're watching a movie they'll be fine. What are you showing them?"

"Mulan."

"Ohh, I didn't know you like Disney and heroic females." Jack joked.

"Hardly. Once you get home we're going to have a long talk about your movies. I do not like that fact you're teaching our children about friendship, love, and echk heroes."

"Obviously you haven't seen them. I'm just giving something all babies enjoy. Besides, they seem to understand the movie itself." Jack remembers something, "Oh, Chase! I forgot to put something on the list I remember."

"What is it?" Chase hopes it's something to stop his children annoying him.

"Our boys are telepathic, I'm guessing you know." Jack smiles, "But they talk with each other and they tend to communicate with Skyler's triplets. Sometimes they like to plan something crazy or do something to get our attention but I'm guessing they're not doing anything crazy knowing their father is being so awesome."

Chase wasn't sure what to say. He notices his sons were communicating with each other but they like to plan. They are truly learning the ways of evil. "Sometimes they like to tease but I'm sure you got-" Jack paused.

"Jack?" Chase arched his eyebrow. Did his phone stop working?

"You ASSHOLE! What's your problem!" Jack screams over the phone.

"What?" Chase eyes turned dark.

"Not you, Chase. Some guy pitched my butt." Jack growled, "I'm going to have a talk with that jerk. HEY, ASSHOLE! You don't fucking touch me!"

Chase's growled who dare touched his consort? "Spicer! I want you to bring that pest so I can teach him a lesson. No, one dares touch my mate."

"Roger that. Oh, also our boys likes it when you sing to them when they are finger painting." Jack added, "It helps them relax, stay calm, and they're really quiet. If not play some classical music."

"Very well." Chase nodded.

"I gotta go. Bye, Chase. See ya, later. Love you. Tell the boys mommy misses them and loves them, bye!" Jack said quickly.

"Jac-" Jack hung up without hearing the Overlord. Chase frowned missing his consort's voice; he hopes this day ends as soon as possible. He walked back to the room seeing his twins staring at him with a big frown. 

* * *

_"Ohh! I like Mulan!" Isaac gawked at the movie._

_Leroy nodded, "Me too! She's awesome!"_

_"I wanted to see Lion King!" Pearl frowned._

_"We all can't get what we want." Killian rolled his eyes._

_"Why so moody?" Logan asked._

_"Father switched our pacifiers and ruined our snack time. How can he be so clueless on this? Does he even look at the list mother give him?" Killian growled, "He ruined my good meal."_

_"Papa did that too. She ruined my peaches!" Logan whined, "I don't know how it's possible."_

_"Huh uh, father gave me the wrong teddy bear." Pearl cried, "She gave me that creepy glass doll. I hate dolls!"_

_"Well, at least we have been teaching her a lesson." Isaac smirks, "It's good to see her face."_

_"Yeah! Me and Killian did the same too! Father is quite horrible at his duty as a father." Leroy frowned, "I can't wait for finger painting!"_

_"Yes, we must give them their own medicine because I can't stand it anymore." Killian eyes glowed._

_"Hey, brother. Are you going to show him your dragon form?" Leroy asked._

_"No! He disappointed me. He doesn't deserve to see my form only mother." Killian huffed, "He only deserves my pity."_

_"Your evil." Pearl rubs her ears._

_"I learned from my mother." Killian smirks evilly._

_"Hello?" Shadow picked up the phone, "Skyler!" The children turn around to see Shadow talking over the phone. The triplets crawled over to their father._

_"Yay! Mommy!" Pearl chimed, "I miss her so."_

_"We too!" Her brothers followed her. They would make noises over the phone and they would hear their mother's voice._

_Killian and Leroy saw their father's phone ring, "Hey, it's our mother." Leroy smiled. Then, Chase walks out leaving the twins alone. "Where's he going?"_

_"Being a selfish consort." Killian snorted, "I was hoping to listen to our mother's voice."_

_"Me too. No fair. He can't hog our mother, he barely did an his job." Leroy frowned having tears coming down his cheeks._

_"Don't worry I got a plan." Killian smirks evilly._

_"Do tell!"_  

* * *

When Chase walks back in he notices his sons with large frowns. He walks over getting on one knee. He ruffles Leroy's red hair, "Your mother told me to tell you that he misses you and loves you." Leroy and Killian stared at him for a long time. They didn't look pleased with the answer.

_"I don't want to hear it from you! I wanna hear my mommy say it!"_ Leroy and Killian scowled at their father.

Chase notices his sons' cold glare and ignores them. "Next, on our list is finger painting. I heard news from your mother that you two like finger painting. Let's see how this will turn out."

Shadow cracked her neck, "That goes the same with you three." She saw her triplets giving their innocent puppy eyes.

_"Oh, this will turn out very fun!"_ Killian smirks evilly.

Leroy smiles back at his brother, _"Oh, I know! Hehehe, this will kill that fool!"_

_"Yay! Messy time for daddy!" Pearl giggles._

Isaac and Logan cheered, _"Yay! Time to play!"_ Shadow and Chase took out the paint and pieces of paper. The babies were bouncing up and down. They can't wait to start their mayhem. 

* * *

Jack and Skyler were looking at the products on the shelves. They were in the supermarket for two hours. Jack spent night after night getting all the coupons for this big sale. He didn't want those other mothers getting them all. Skyler was holding two different shampoo bottles for babies, "Hmm, which one? Baby soft, gentle eyes or Baby lotion and shampoo?" She holds out the two bottles.

Jack look at the two bottles, "Let's get both just in case. They sound good for our kids." Skyler put it in her cart. Jack's cart filled with diapers, baby food, clothes, fruits, vegetables, more baby products, it was over flowing. Skyler's cart was almost at its peak. The two were very paranoid when they notice their stocks were becoming less and less. They had to buy as much as they can hold.

Skyler stares up at Jack with a smile. The red head became quite the mother. He's always there when his sons are crying or hungry. Jack is truly a wonderful mother. Not to mention the way he changed from an idiot boy to a very mature reasonable male. Not just his mental but also his physical. He grew to be tall with long legs and a little muscle tone. Not to mention he got some sweet booty and hips. The red head wore a purple turtleneck sweater and long black pants with some black boots. Jack notices Skyler's smile, "What are you smiling at me for?"

"Oh, just having the trip to memory lane." Skyler shook her head, "I remember when you would shove off your belly button piercings and tongue piercing. Sometimes wear very short shirts to show off your belly." She giggles thinking about it.

Jack face palm, letting out a low groan, "Don't remind me." Skyler bursts into fits of giggles.

"I'll go get some Yogurt. I think we should call for our consorts." Skyler smiled, "I'm worry for them."

"Yeah, but I think Chase is doing a great job." Jack gave a wide smile, "He's a wonderful! I bet he's letting our babies having the time of their lives."

"Hehehe, I still think we should check on them. I'll call Shadow." Skyler took out her phone.

Jack decided to call his mate. "Awe calling me names!" He pouted. His eyes caught a tall pale male. The man had blond spiked up hair with green eyes. Cute. But, not cute enough for his liking. The man had been staring at Jack for a while. Ever since, the red head enter the supermarket. Jack did not like this. While talking to Chase, Jack felt the male's presents getting close to him. Sooner, the male passed him quickly pitching his bottom. This pissed him off, "You ASSHOLE! What's your problem?" He yelled at the man.

The male just grins and gave him a wink. "I like them spicey and sassy."

"Not you, Chase. Some guy pitched my butt." Jack said to his phone and growled at the man, "I'm going to have a talk with that jerk. HEY, ASSHOLE! You don't fucking touch me!"

The man laughs out loud, "Oh really? What your gonna do about it?"

"My boyfriend can kill yo ass!" Jack hissed his eyes turned dark.

The male held his hands up and laughs, "Ohhh, I'm so scared. What's he gonna do? Fight me? I'm a third leading champion at boxing, cutie." The man wraps his arm around Jack's thin waist, "Now, stop playing and let's go out to eat. I'll make sure you spread those pretty little legs for me."

Jack gagged, "Ew, no!"

"Your gonna have dinner with me and that's that!" The man growled at him. Jack felt the man presses him closer against his chest.

"Eck! Let me go." Jack tries to pulls away. He can't wait for his consort to kill this man. He felt the man's hand on his bottom, "Hey! Stop touching me!" Jack punches him in the face.

"Ow! You piece of… OW!" The man yelped covering his face.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shrinks the male and put him in a small container, "I always knew these come in handy." He smirks evilly at the tiny man, "My husband is going to kill you. I can't wait."

Skyler saw the scene from afar and giggles, "Okay, Shadow. I have to go. I'm just making sure you and our babies are behaving. See you, later."

"I love you!" Shadow whispered.

"I love you, too." Skyler smiles. Her consort is so sweet sometimes. Skyler giggles when they had their first date. Shadow was a nervous and acting very strange but when they shared their first kiss everything went history. "Jack, I think we have enough from here. Let's go to Paris, France. I'm sure Kimiko and Ashley are waiting for us."

Jack followed Skyler to the check out, "So, Chase gonna kill him?"

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to tell him what this guy did to me!" Jack became excited. He finds it hot when Chase turns evil and dragon. It turns him on. 

* * *

"Let them finger paint, he said. It'll relax them, he said. Classical Music helps, he said." Chase hissed holding the twins in his arms. He had never seen children become so chaotic. When he lay out the pieces of paper and paint the twins started throwing the paint everywhere. Thus, leaving the Overlord's hair covered in blue paint. His collar shirt had a new stain onto his collection. Not to mention painting the rugs and walls. How can his children be so fast? He turned for one second and they had the whole room covered in spats of paint. Even, his lions and tigers were covered in paint. When he put Classical music on they started crying like they were dying and they throw paint at their father like animals. It was horrible. He thought his sons would lover finger painting. Unless this is how Jack's take care of them through out the whole day and lie to him. "Figures." He growled he was beyond furious. His twins not only made a mess but they started fighting each other. The Heylin Prince pulled them part that caused them to pull his long hair and covered his face with paint. He had Leroy in his right arm. The red head was crying and screaming pulling at his father's lips down and slapping his chubby hands against his father's cheek. Killian was screaming and shouting yanking on his father hair and slapping his father's face with blue and yellow paint. "ENOUGH!" He shouted which made their lips quiver, "Oh no."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole palace shook, the twins roared out loud.

"Alright. Enough. Let me- ohhh.. Shhh!" Chase tries to calm them down, "Don't cry. Father is here. What will it take for you two to be quiet?"

They paused for a moment looking at each other. _"Jump in a ditch?"_ Leroy asked his twin if it was the right answer.

_"I was gonna say take a dip in the River of Styx."_ Killian responded.

_"I know I want mommy!"_ Leroy chirped.

Killian eyes widen like that was the best answer, _"Yes! Mother is the best!"_

_"We want our mother!"_ The two stared at their father trying to give him the answer.

Chase couldn't believe it with his own eyes. His sons were able to communicate like nothing. "I'm sure you two have the answer but I'm afraid I can't hear you. I'm not capable learn your twin telepathy." The twins frowned for a moment, "Though, I'm assuming is your mother you want." They nodded is response. He knew it. They are treating him differently because they never got a chance to be with him. Jack was always there for them. "He will be back but for right now you have to put up with me." They gave their biggest frown their eyes showed the disappointment they have. Wow, he never thought his own children would be disappointed in him… The Prince of Evil… The Overlord of Darkness… Whoever heard his name quivered in fear! His own children aren't afraid but disappointed? When Jack gets home he wants answers.

"The next thing on our list is bathing." Chase sighed in relief. Finally, something where he could enjoy and help his children be quiet for once.

At the large bathing room. Chase had his towel wrapped around his lower waist. He took off his sons' outfit. The twins were watching their father checking the temperature at the large pool like tub. It always amazes the twins that their bathroom is so huge like a Spring Spa. It had a lovely scent of their mother's cinnamon and honey scent.

_"Should we let him relax?"_ Leroy asked sitting next his twin staring at him.

Killian snorted, _"Nope. Maybe later. Right now, I have a plan. It requires us to teleport, super speed, and wall crawling."_

_"Oh boy! I always wanted to crawl up on the ceiling but mama always get scared."_ Leroy smirks at his twin.

_"I know!"_

"Alright. The temperature is right like your mother wanted." Chase went over to get Leroy in his arm first, "Come on, Leroy." His red head son keeps crawling away. Then, he notices his son Killian wasn't there. "Where is your brother?" Leroy giggles in response and pointed.

Chase turns over seeing Killian crawling toward the deep end of the tub. "Killian! Don't you-" Killian's eyes glow and giggles as he went in. Chase quickly rushed over to see his son disappear. He heard more giggles and drool on his face, looking up he saw Killian sitting on the… ceiling? The Overlord tilted his head in confusion, "How did you-" Then, Killian teleported next to Leroy.

Leroy bursts into fits of giggles, " _This is fun!"_ Seeing their father's eyes widen. The two twin teleported once again.

"Crap. Where can they be?" Chase heard giggles as he quickly put on his pants and collar shirt, "How are they able to do that? Did Jack know any of this?" He wasn't sure if he should be proud of his sons or annoyed. His twin made loud laughter and follows them to the main foyer. "Oh no!" Chase groaned seeing his throne room having sharp edges, weapons, fire, everything that would make his consort scream if their sons were in it. "Alright, enough of this childish games. I am your father and I will not let you toy with me." Chase growled in rage. He heard another laughter up above; looking up he saw his son Leroy's spit on his face. "Nice. Just nice." Chase said.

He started walking up the walls toward Leroy, "Son." He began in a firm voice; "I want you to come over here, now." Leroy rolled his eyes in response. Leroy jumps off the ceiling, "N-" Leroy started to levitate around.

Chase sighs in relief until he heard his son Killian laughing, "Killian whatever your planning. It wo-" He turns his head over his shoulder seeing his son crawling on the walls getting close to fire, "Killian, get over here!" Killian crawled over the fire without getting any burns. The next thing he knew he saw his sons around him. Leroy on his left and Killian on his right. The three started to crawl around him so fast the spot where the Overlord was standing fell off. He fell on his back on the ground, "Augh!" He never felt this mad before. It made his blood boiled seeing his children laughing at him while they teleported around the around the rooms. " **Enough!** " He roared as he turned into a dragon. He's going to get them to stay put whether they like it or not. The twins saw him running off the room.

_"What's going on?"_ Leroy asked.

Killian shrugs, _"Papa has finally lost it. We were only playing with him."_

_"Hehehe, you think he's getting mama?"_

_"I doubt that but he will come back not empty handed."_

Chase teleported to the Xiaolin Temple in his dragon form trying to calm down he turns back to his normal form. He walks in having steam coming out his head and his hand made into a fist.

* * *

While Clay and Raimundo were watching out for Kimiko's and Ashley's two year old daughter. Raimundo was in the arms of his cowboy boyfriend watching Sally playing with her dolls. "She's so cute." Raimundo saw the blond two year old resemble both Kimiko and Ashley. Kimiko's blue eyes and lips and Ashley's nose, skin, hair, and ear on the baby. Clay nodded hugging his boyfriend close to him. It was weird how they got together. Raimundo was mad and confess out of anger. Clay never thought his best friend could be the love of his life. Well, everything is never what it seems.

He kissed his boyfriend's neck, "Do you want one?"

"Are you serious, amor?" Raimundo eyes widen in shock.

Clay nodded hugging his boyfriend close to him, "I'm dead serious as a coyote chasing chickens."

"Yes. Yesyesyeyesyes! Double Yes, amor!" Raimundo happily smiled kissing his boyfriend on the mouth, "How many tho?"

"As much as we can." Clay said he always like a big family. Heck, his family is big and as the saying goes Go Big or Go Home! That's being a true Texan.

"I want six!" Raimundo began, "Three girls and three boys. They'll be beautiful and perfect!" He already started thinking of names.

"Slow down, Rai. We haven't even knocked you up." Clay chuckled seeing the little girl sipping her bottle of milk, "Besides, we have to make sure we do this right."

"I know, baby. I'm just so excited." Raimundo gave him an Eskimo kiss.

The two Shoku warriors heard a loud shriek from Sally. Omi and Ping Pong were training and notice Chase Young walking in the temple looking like a mess. Raimundo hold on to Sally in his arms. Clay, Omi and Ping Pong were ready to fight the Overlord. "Chase Young, you come for a humiliating defeat!"

Chase passed all of them, he was far to mad to even fight them. Clay grabbed Chase's shoulder "Where you think you going, part-" The Overlord shot a nasty glare at the cowboy and twisted the blond's hand.

"Ow!" Clay pulled away couldn't even feel his hand, "Owww."

"Chase-" The dark haired Asian growled cutting off Omi, "If you want to live then I adjust you to leave me alone. I had a rough day." The Shoku warriors took a skep back away from Chase Young. They saw him going into the Shen Gong Wu vault, taking the Tongue of Saiping.

"I'm borrowing this." He disappears into darkness.

Sally bursts into tears afraid of that Evil man. "There. There, amore!" Raimundo cooed trying to calm down the little girl.

"Sheesh, what's that about?" Clay holds his twist hand.

Ping Pong rubs his chin, "As I recall… Chase is taking care of his babies. Kimiko told me Jack and Skyler are going to lunch with them."

"OhhWeee! I never knew Chase's twins could get him so mad." Clay sighed maybe he should rethink the whole- "No way, your changing your mind, amor!" Raimundo hissed putting one hand on his hip and have Sally on his other side of his hip. Too late…. 

* * *

Jack and Skyler were in Paris waiting for Kimiko and Ashley. It was weird to think how the two fell in love. They were fighting for a Shen Gong Wu then all of a sudden they were making-out like crazy couples. It made Jack chuckled for a moment as he remembers how Ashley said she'd never be able to fall in love. It just seems all too good to be true. Even, the Dragon of the Wind got with the cowboy. Hmph, may those two be very happy.

"Your laughing. What's so funny?" Skyler look at the café's menu as her eyes ripped off to see her friend.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about stuff…"

"Like?"

"Like how that one guy flirted with you and touched your titts." Jack comment.

Skyler scowled for a moment, "I hope Shadow with tear him from limb to limb." She hates when guys touch her. The only male she let her to touch was Jack and that was some serious friends with benefit they had in college. Sheesh, when Shadow and Chase found out they look like they were about to tear them apart.

_"You slept with Skyler?" Chase growled glaring at the pink haired female._

_"You slept with Jack?" Shadow hissed at the red head._

_"Well, we did mention before…" The two began._

_The two snorted, "So? That doesn-" Jack scowled, "Oh but fucking your daughter is a good thing!"_

_"And fucking your father is the best thing in the world, huh?" Skyler yelled at Shadow._

_The two Heylin warriors blink a couple of times in shock. Then, Chase's eyes glow bright yellow, "How dare you yell at me?" He yank Jack's arm._

_"Grrr." Shadow grabbed Skyler's wrist, "How dare you!"_

_"Augh! It was a one time- well, not one time. We did at least a couple of times like," They said and started counting…_

_"There was that time at the mall…" Jack said._

_Skyler pointed out, "And in school, in my parents' car, in the park, behind the bleachers in the football field-"_

_"Don't forget my house, then Kyle's house, and your house, and Fuck! We did fuck around like rabbits!" Jack pointed out knowing him and Skyler did it so many times._

_"Your not helping!" The Heylin warriors hissed._

_"There's no need to get jealous. That was in the past." Jack rolled his eyes, "Its not we're cheating on you guys. Me and Skyler were just friends with benefits."_

_"We just fooled around. I don't see anything wrong besides it's not like you two didn't do anything scandalous." Skyler crosses her arms, "Yes, we get it. You two were technically like Adam and Eve. So, no harm done, right?"_

_"It's not likes you slept with a couple of guys and girls, Chase." Jack added, "It's okay if you did. Right now, Skyler is like a sister to me. So, it's kinda weird thinking like that but it's true."_

_Chase and Shadow stood quiet for a moment. "It seems you grow quite the young man and I like that." Chase pulled Jack into a rough kiss._

_"I'm sorry, babe. I just get jealous someone would touch you. You're mine and mine alone." Shadow wrapped her arms around her lover. Skyler gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"You are forgiven." Jack and Skyler kissed their mates on the lips._

"Wow! I never thought it would be this sunny!" Kimiko said pushing her baby cart up. Ashley pulled a seat for her consort. The two sat on their chairs, Kimiko hold on her infant, Saki in her arms. Saki looked a lot like her mother, Kimiko. She had those great big blu eyes and that cute little nose. Jack thinks those girls did an amazing job creating their babies. Ashley took a napkin placing it on her lap, "So?" She rolled her tongue, "How's your lovers doing?"

Kimiko uses a baby wipe to wipe off the drool from Saki's bottom lips. "Yeah! How's your daddies doing taking care of your kids?" The Japanese female focuses her eyes on Jack. The idea of Chase watching out for his own sons was pretty crazy. From what she heard Jack was always the one taking care of his babies.

Jack arched his eyebrows, he knew Kimiko wants to everything about him and Chase. "Well, Chase told me he's doing wonderful with the babies. So, I'm happy."

"Really?" Ashley snickered taking a sip of her glass of water.

Jack glared at his childhood friend. "Yeah? I trust him and I know he'll do an amazing job."

"Not from I heard." Ashley sang ordering her meal and Kimiko's.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and playfully slap her consort's arm, "Oh hush it. Ashley was saying that I got a call from Raimundo. I was checking up on Sally and it turns out," Kimiko fed Saki some sweet apple sauce, "Chase came in looking like a mess. He broke Clay's arm and he walked out with some Shen Gon Wu."

"So much for your husband doing an amazing job." Ashley mumbles.

Jack glares at Ashley, "Oh? Have you ever-" Ashley cut him off, "Yes! I have. I always find time for my girls. They gotta understand the love for cats or else they would want dogs!"

"Ashley did babysits my triplets once or twice." Skyler comments, "They loved her."

"Told ya." Ashley smirks while eating her grilled salmon.

"Oh very funny. Chase is a good lover and father." Jack had a bad feeling about this now. Sure, Chase was everything Jack wanted. But, is he a good father? Chase would pop out from time to time when Jack would take care of their babies. It will be a good thing for Chase to understand their twin's powers and dragon side. Maybe he will be very impress with Killian's full form. Jack order his meal looking at his watch, "Where is Megan?"

"Oh shut up!" Megan voice rings Jack's ears. The red head turns his head over seeing Le Mime and Megan holding hands.

"Awe, you two got together." Skyler giggles, clapping her hands at the cute couple.

Megan kissed Le Mime on the cheek, "He's a sweetheart. I can't believe you," She looks at Jack, "left him for some weird dragon freak."

"I like it rough." Jack shrugs he saw Le Mime giving an inaudible snickered.

Megan rolled her eyes, "Le Mime is very romantic and caring! That's why I'm dating him." She snuggles Le Mime's arm.

"Ah! L'amore." Ashley sighs, "Everything was easier when we were younger. Fighting evil and good. Crazy shopping spree!"

"Taking over the world?" Kimiko frowned at Ashley.

"How does that work?" Skyler asked, "Your good and she's evil."

"Easy!" Kimiko smiled, "We are a family with the girls that means no Heylin or Xiaolin conflict. And when we're at our usual battles we fight like we always do."

"Sounds reasonable." Jack replied, "I had to quiet because of my boys. I have to stay in the palace with Skyler cooking, cleaning, tutoring and educating for our kids, taxes and running my families company. Just thinking about it makes me feel dizzy."

"That's why you wanted to get out?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. I needed to do something with Skyler instead of doing the same stuff everyday. I love my babies and Chase but I just wanted to go out for a bit."

"Shadow nearly cried and whine for me to come back." SKyler giggles, "Like Jack said we need our space."

"Isn't Chase the jealous type if he were to know you were with.." Kimiko cleared his throat pointing at Le Mime.

Le Mime snickered again. "I don't think so. I think he'll be fine." Jack smiled. He remember when he and Chase first got together.

_Jack walks into Chase's palace seeing the lovely garden and buildings he remembered. He chewed his gum as he walks by Chase's slaves. They gave him a few growl here and there but nothing like before. When he was young they would try to eat him or tear him from limb to limb. Never in his mind he would be treated like a guest in front of his ex-admirer. Well, maybe things change. He headed to Chase's main foyer, he saw no one and decided to sit down on the clean floor, feeling his bottom throbbing in pain. "Hmph, Kyle knows how to impress me." Jack chuckled remembering the amazing S &M sex he had with his ex boyfriend. He just couldn't believe he was in Chase's palace. First, he was with Skyler watching a Xiaolin Showdwon the next thing he knew Wuya lost the battle, Skyler was dating Shadow, and Chase asked him to come by his place. This didn't make any sense- well Skyler and Shadow and Wuya losing, yes. But, Chase?_

_Jack chewed his gum getting a bit bored, looking at his cell phone he notices Chase was taking forever. Maybe the Overlord was just joking. Jack felt a bit disappointed, "I shoulda stayed home." He thought. He got up heading to the door until-_

_"And where you think you're going?" Jack paused hearing Chase's voice._

_Jack chuckled, "I was about to go home you were taking forever."_

_Chase appeared out of the shadow to observe the red head. Yes, the red head looked more appealing then the couple of times he seen him in Shodowns. He wore very tight leather pants and a purple-turtle neck sweater with some black boots. Jack looks mature and sexy. The way the leather pants shows off Jack's bottom made Chase a little turned on. He wanted to pounce on the man. "You should know by now I take my time." Chase replied as one of his pets came by to observe Jack._

_Jack slicks back his hair, "I guess." He also rubs his butt and winced when he touched it._

_"I see, you are hurt?"_

_"Oh no!" Jack smirks happily, "I'm not hurt. My ass is a bit numb from last night. It does hurt but I like the pain. So, it doesn't hurt me." He shrugs feeling Chase's eyes on him. He did not like this feeling._

_"Very well. Let's continue this in another room." Chase said as the two walk out of the room._

_Jack follow like he had a choice. "So, what do you need me for?"_

_Chase said nothing. "Okay? Well, I have things to do and-" Chase glared at him, "It would be smart if you stay here until I get through with you."_

_"Al-Alright." Jack pouted chewing his gum._

_The two walked into a large master bedroom with a large bed. Jack arched his eyebrows in confusion, "Um… Weren't we about to talk ab-" He saw Chase taking off his armor, "Yes, we will."_

_"Wait! What are you doing?" Jack stepped back seeing Chase under shirt._

_Chase smirks evilly at the red head, "I needed to change. I wanted to dress something more appropriately." He snaps his fingers changing his undershirt into a black silk Chinese long sleeve shirt._

_Jack sat on the large bed sighing, "Okay? I guess… Usually you don't even dress nice for me to talk to you…"_

_"Hmph," Chase smirks seeing Jack pouting, "And I don't see you dressing this formal before. I never seen you wear purple." Chase touches the soft material of Jack's turtle-neck sweater, "Whats the occasion?"_

_"Well, if you must know my plans for today-" Chase added, "I must know." Jack continued, "First, it was meeting you. I'm assuming it will take only a few minutes. Then, I'm going back home and finish cleaning my house, cooking dinner, grocery shopping, um.. checking out my business through internet, yoga lessons, um my nap time, Oh I have to go to a party."_

_"You seem very busy." Chase sat close to the red head, "It's ashamed you won't be able to finish any of those things."_

_"Wait Wha-" Chase pinned Jack onto his king size bed. Jack let out a small yelped seeing Chase's hand gripping both of Jack's wrists over his head. Jack's eyes widen in shock at Chase's golden eyes glowing in lust. "Chase! What the hell?"_

_"I'm just showing you what I'm made of. Remember when you said that comment about me being a pervert, hmm?" Chase asked gripping Jack's wrist harder._

_Jack let out a sexual moan, "So, you were watching me. Pfft, perve." Chase let out an amusing smirk seeing Jack blushing bright red._

_"How can I be a pervert when you were always following me like a hungry sex craving little nymph? How you always bother me when you had the chance? How you always try to please me?" Chase whispered in Jack's ear, "Not to mention when you masterbate screaming my name. How could I be a pervert?" His other hand slowly crept under Jack's sweater. He smirked with pleased noticing Jack's flat tone stomach. He felt a little muscle that he likes in a male._

_Jack's blushed bright red biting his lips hard, "Stop it."_

_"I asure you I will not." Chase touched Jack's nipple, "I can tell you want me very much."_

_"Stop it." Jack said he struggled for a bit, "I told you to-" Chase kissed him on the mouth, "Now, how can you say?"_

_Jack frowned, "Damn it CHASE! Leave me alone!" This surprised the Overlord._

_Jack quickly broke free and got off from the bed, "Damn it! I thought you just wanted to talk but noo you wanted to fuck me! Really? What the hell is this shit! I mean, before you hated my guts. You wanted me dead and- and you would always gave me hurtful comments. Now you want to fuck me? Are you on some sort of drugs? I got away from you so I didn't have to deal with my crazy- FUCK! Now, you asked me to come here and- and- AUGH! I'm going home. I'm not going to be dealing with this bullshit!" He was about to head out until CHase quickly use his hand to close the door. Jack on the other hand was still weak to open it._

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Jack screamed out loud, he was mad and hurt. "You should be fucking WUYA or some one!"_

_Chase glared at Jack as he grabbed the red head by the throat, "Shut up and listen to yourself. Your acting the same childish boy you were a few years ago. I will not let you scream at me like you own me. I don't know why but I had always had you on my mind ever since you left. I normally refuse to believe that but when I saw you after all those years. You are very pleasing to look at. You changed into a very mature person." He smirks gripping Jack's throat a little harder but not to much since he wants his future consort to live. "Your very attractive." Chase places his fingers on Jack's lips; feeling the softness and texture._

_Jack wasn't sure what to say. Chase would always push him away. The only thing kept him away from thinking was Chase's strong hand on his throat. Choking him! One of Jack's sick sexual turn ons. He felt horny and naughty and wants to punish very badly. "Chase." Jack wants to be punished, "your sick."_

_"It's part of being evil, my little monkey." Chase smirks seeing Jack's eyes filled with lust, "Besides, I still have to punish you for disobeying me and for those comments you did before."_

_"Ha! You watched me and Clay screwing. Don't I get some privacy?" Jack said._

_"Nope." Chase grins evilly, "You won't regret this." He rips Jack's clothes off seeing the his black boxers. "I expected something more sexy."_

_Jack snorted, "I didn't know you wanted to fuck me." He smirks once Chase stopped choking him. Jack wrap his arms around Chase's neck said, "If I did I would've worn one of me outfits. I like to spice up my sex life."_

_"Hmmm. Interesting." Chase pushed the red head on to the bed, "I prefer my submissive partner to be in a sort of pain."_

_"Hmph, Like to be Sadist don't you?" Jack smirks seeing Chase's bulge, "Does that mean me getting deep throated almost to the point of no oxygen?"_

_"Depending." Chase gave a very amusing smirks as he peeled off his clothes. Jack mouth almost dropped at Chase's length it was monstrous! This will be fun for him. Jack gotten down on knees as he started to grope Chase's length._

_"You know, I never seen a penis this big but first time for everything." Jack hummed as he saw Chase's length became hard. The red head was ready to shove it in his mouth. CHase let out a small groan letting his hand touch Jack's soft red hair. He let out a small smile seeing Jack's big eyes looking like an innocent cat as he suck him. Jack's tongue did wonders as he flicks around Chase's shaft and would take it all in. Chase let out a low growl when Jack went a little slower. He wanted more speed. So, he grab Jack's red hair pushing the red head to suck deeper. Jack's eyes widen as he manage to take all of Chase's member in his mouth. The only problem was he couldn't breathe. Sooner Chase started to thrust harder into the red head's mouth. Jack made a few moans and gags, "Ah! Gah! Ah… Gah!" Chase continues his paced as he notices Jack's moans and gags, smirking at the red heads actions. He loves it when his partners would be in a sort of torture._

_Chase went a little faster since he wanted to be nice and hard for the red head. Jack teased the Asian's balls for a bit. Chase went a little slower feeling his cock to the point of climax. He decides to hold it in for later. Jack won't know what hit him. Once he pulled out his cock Jack let out a small cough and have a few saliva down his bottom lips. "You could've warn me… coughs." Jack gasps for air, "Your too big!"_

_"That's what you get." Chase pulled the red head's hair making him got to the king size bed. Jack moaned as Chase's pulled his hair and tossed him on to the bed. The Overlord grin's evilly as he put Jack on his lap, "I was always fond of spanking my disobeying pet."_

_Jack felt his boxers ripped off, "I've been very naughty." Chase nodded as he see a pale white bottom in front of his eyes. Golden eyes beamed at the roundness and the soft tender skin, he licks his lips as he let one hand grope the two cheeks. Then- **SLAP!** Chase's hand landed hard on Jack's bottom which made Jack moaned a little louder. Chase smirked it was music to his ears. Then, he did it again and again and again until Jack's bottom was bright red._

_"Oh CHase!" Jack moaned he wanted more, "More!"_

_"That's enough for you." Chase pushes Jack onto the bed. He was on top of the red head, "I'm here to punish you not please you."_

_"Stop teasing me and fuck me!" Jack moaned feeling his member hard, "PLease, fuck me."_

_"Very well." CHase shoved his entire member inside the red head's tight hole. Jack let out a loud moan feeling the shoot of pain and pleasure at once._

_"Hmmm." Jack responded, Chase's eyes glow in lust seeing the red head lost in lust. He started to pound into the the little red head. "FUCK YES!" Jack moans out loud toss his head back as he arching his back. Chase bites down at the pale white flesh on Jack's neck. Little blood came out of the torn flesh Jack gasps in pleasure, "Oh god!" Chase licks the wound as he thrusts harder, he put Jack's right leg over his shoulder._

_"Ohhh! YES! Oh YES! AHHHH! FUCK!" Jack stroke his own until he felt Chase's big cock shooting up in him. He pulled down the sheets as he moans, "AHHH! FUCK ME HARDER!" Jack tosses his head back once more as he feels his body heat rising. Chase's was sweating too enjoying the view. He put the other leg on his other shoulder and went faster. He felt his body rising and member inching to cum but, he couldn't control himself._

_Jack had his eyes close giving into the pleasure until he notices Chase's soft human skin turning into scales! Jack eyes opened seeing Chase's dragon form. "Does this scare you?" Chase roars._

_"No." Jack wraps his arms around the dragon's neck, "I find it sexy." Chase's smirk as he began pounding into him, biting him, and scratching the red head's body making him his own._

_"OH YES! HMMM! FUCK ME! AHHH!" Jack couldn't help pushes Chase on to the bottom while he continues to get fucked. Chase smirks speeding up seeing Jack's face flushed. The bed shook as Chase gave very harder thrusts, he heard his large bed being smashed against the wall. Jack continues to moan as he felt his climax rises and his hole being stretched. The Overlord pushed him back on the bottom being the top once more. "AH! CHASE! OH YES! HARDER! BREAK ME! AH! YES!" Jack felt Chase bite on his neck once more then on his left legs and starches everywhere. Jack loves the burning pain he couldn't take it anymore. Their bloods were rushing their heart were pounding their mind were racing, Chase lead out a loud roar as the two reached their climax. He came inside the red head's hole, "Ahhh. agh. ah!" Jack moans in exhaustion feeling Chase's seed inside of him. He came on top leaving some cum on his stomach._

_The two gasps for air looking at each other. Chase turned back to his human form seeing Jack's body filled with his own marks. He slowly pulled out his member seeing the blood and cum around his member. He stood in quiet seeing Jack breathing heavily. The redhead was drooling hungry for more and his eyes filled with lust. Chase smirks impressed at the performance, "I'm sorry…" Jack snap his eyes on the Overlord, "Normally I don't lose my sexual needs like that."_

_Chase's golden eyes widen when he saw Jack smiling at him, "Personally, I like it." He was laying on the bed having one hand on his hip._

_"Very well. Don't complain when you couldn't walk." Chase press his lips against Jack's lips. They bite and fight for dominance in the end Chase won. Jack felt his whole body bruised from the best sex he ever had._

_"Hmmm, I don't mind." Jack covered himself with the black silk sheets from his waist to the bottom. "Besides, I'm too tired to go home. I'ma sleep here."_

_"Very well." Chase lay besides him rubbing Jack's head, "Your now mine."_

_"Mmm, finally!" Jack smiles laying his head on Chase's chest, "Chase."_

_"Yes."_

_"Umm… can you carry me tomorrow to the bathroom?"_

_"Why? You have legs."_

_"I can't walk my legs are numb. I'm starting to feel the after effect." Jack whined!_

_Chase face palm, "Did I tell I don't want to hear it."_

_"But CHASE!"_  

* * *

Chase has had enough. He busted through his doors hearing his children's laughter and giggling. He saw Shadow running around seeing the triplets giggling as the float in the air rolling over like a barrel. "Come back here!" Shadow hissed as she jumps to get Pearl. How did this happen? Chase rubs his temples. He the Overlord of darkness and all that is evil having to babysit his sons and he can't control them. They need their mother but their mother is in Hell KNOWS WHERE! He walks into his throne room seeing his sons on the floor drawing on to the floor. They stop staring at their father. Their eyes glow into a demonic form with creepy smiles. "You disobey me! I am not afraid of locking you two in a box and make you suffer in hell." He growls seeing his sons laughing at him.

"Very Well. If you don't listen then I will have no choice but to catch you." Chase smirks at his sons reaction.

_"Why is father smirking?" Leroy asked._

_Killian frowned, "I have no idea. Come on, let's go!"_

_"Okay!" Leroy nodded._

The two twins started to disappear in thin air. Chase smirks as he realize he turned into his dragon form, he haven't had his Lao Mang Long soup since the morning. Not to mention the list said to feed Killian some Lao Mang Long Soup. Why bother if the child will vomit on his face? A perfectly good waste of soup. Then, again Jack have his reasons. He heard his children giggling through the halls, "Better hurry." Chase rushes over hiding in the shadows. He saw his two twins crawling on the walls blabbing in their own language. "Tongue of Saiping." He said softly as the Shen Gong Wu glow.

_Killian giggles, "Did you see father?"_

_"Yes! What an idiot!" Leroy giggles._

_"He think he can stop us. What a fool!" Killian shook his head._

_Leroy nodded, "Yes! We need mommy!"_

_"I do miss mother very much. Hey, how long you think Isaac, Logan, and Pearl have been making their father monkey chasing them?" Killian asked hearing their niece and nephews giggling in the other side of the room._

_Leroy stared up on the wall, "Hmmm. I guess, about an hour. The began when father left and it's still on going."_

_"I'm still amazed your good with numbers."_

_"Yes! Numbers are fun. Mommy teaches me!" Leroy claps, "You should try it."_

_"I hate numbers. I rather go in hell like father stated." Killian frowned, "I could never do it."_

_"Your a drama queen like papa!" Leroy laughs._

_Killian glares at him, "Never say that about me! Father may be a drama Queen but I am not."_

_"Your whining like him! Mama would never whine!" Leroy hummed, "Mama will never approve!"_

_"Stop it! Stop it!" Killian whined even louder, "Your being a jerk!"_

_"Sheesh, you whine like dad." Leroy rolled his eyes, "and here I thought you were playing it cool."_

_"I miss mama." Killian pouted._

_"I do, too!" Leroy frowned, "Hey, where is papa?"_

_"I'm not-" Killian sniffs the air a his nose turn into a dragon's nose sniffing the air, "I smell him but I don't know where is he. He's close that's for sure."_

_"What we do?"_

_"We will teleport from places then we will try to confuse him. Simple as that." Killian replied._

_Leroy nodded, "Come on, let's go by the weapon room. I read on the list mama doesn't want us to get hurt or else dada will get in trouble."_

_"I agree. If anything it will be all his fault." Killian smirks, "Come, brother." The two vanished in thin air._

Chase was holding his anger in. He claw the walls next to him so he wouldn't have to kill his own heirs. They think he's whiny? They think their mother is better!? They think he's a drama QUEEN!? He! The Prince of Darkness, Heylin and all EVIL! They won't get away that easy. Now that he knows how ignorant his sons can be. They are just fooling around like their mother when he was young. He walk out the shadows with an amusement smirk. He saw his daughter running pass him trying to get Pearl who was crawling on the ceiling.

"COme here, Pearl!" Shadow jumps trying to get her daughter.

Chase handed her the Shen Gong Wu, "It's easier to understand her." Shadow nodded using the Shen Gong Wu while running after her little girl. Chase walk into his weapon room where he and Jack their own collections of weapons from the years of history. He saw his children sitting in the middle, "Killian and Leroy." He called them over.

The twins turn their heads arching their eyebrows, "Come over here or I will come and get you." The twins laugh at him and disappear. He smirks expecting that. His first fault in the beginning is letting his anger getting the best of him. Now, he will think and will stop his sons foolish mayhem. "Very well." He heard his sons laughing through the hallway.

Leroy was crawling on the floor hearing a low growl. He pouted, _"Where's Killian?_ " Then, he sniffs the air smelling his father. He turns around seeing nothing but black. Then, he heard a cruel laughter, "Hahaha, I told you not to mess with me, Leroy." Leroy's eyes widen turning his head over seeing his father standing behind him. Chase smirks with his arms cross, "I'm know your moves son." He picked up the infant, "Now, your brother."

Leroy's lips whimper, "If you behave I won't lock you up. Besides, would you like it if your mother know you misbehave." Chase said. Leroy shook his head. "Good."

Killian was crawling around the throne room feeling bored. He sat on his father's throne. It was strange that there wasn't his mother's throne around. Then, again his mother would always sit on his father's lap on rare occasions. He and his brother rarely come here because of there mother. How it was too dangerous! Or it was too dark of room for their young eyes to adjust. Killian shrugs at the room. It wasn't scary or dark. It was homey. He enjoys sitting on the throne his father's throne. Maybe he and Leroy underestimated their father's power. He notices the fire around the room turned off and he jumps in fright.

"Killian." He heard his father's dark demonic voice, "I give you to a count of three to stop this foolish nonsense." The room shook like an earthquake making the infant whimper his lips.

Killian did not like surprises. "One." Chase growled making the room shake even more, "Two." Killian got off the throne sitting in the middle of the room seeing a fire around him. He did not like this. "Thr-" Killian burst into mad tears, "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This causes the whole room to shake and fire burst out like fireworks. Chase stood at awe at the child's ability to control these powers. He sighs seeing his son crying even louder, "Enough!" He grab Killian in his arms. "Relax, child. If I were to kill you. Your mother will throw a fit." Killian stop crying feeling more relaxed.

"Time for dinner." Chase took his two sons to the kitchen. 

* * *

"So? You want to a kid?" Jack asked Raimundo while helping Clay's broken arm.

Raimundo was sitting on the chair watching Jack fixing his lover's arm, "Yes!"

Jack and Skyler flew to the Xiaolin Temple since Clay's arm really need a check up. Jack was there helping Clay's arm. The lunch went well and Skyler ate as much as she could knowing once they get back their babies will be wanting so much attention. Skyler was sipping her tea with Ashley and Kimiko seeing their daughter Sally playing with Omi and Ping Pong. "I told him maybe we should think about it." Clay mumbles.

"It's because of your stupid boyfriend had to walk here like he owns the place!" Raimundo huffs crossing his arms.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just what happen!"

"He just came in here looking like a mess and anger in his eyes. I don't know if his kids did that but it looks like it." Clay shudders, "If that's the case maybe we should think-" Raimundo cut him off, "NO! I want a baby!" Clay sighs in defeat.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Okay! After this me and Skyler will go back home. But, let me give you some advice, Rai!" He wrapped Clay's arms with a roll case, "Being a parent takes full responsibility. You as a mother have to make sure your babies are happy and well in health. There's times at night I have to wake up to feed them and I mean waking up really late at least twice. Then, there's other times where I worry so I would come by for a peak. So, about three times. Being a mother that means you have to trust your consort taking care of them. Which this is the first time so I'm freaking out. Also, you have to give them as much attention as possible." Raimundo bite his bottom lip now he wasn't sure.

"Look, Rai. We can talk about it if we really want it. I mean, once I saw Chase I don't think I'll be ready to be a dad." Clay commented.

Raimundo frowned, "Fine! Have it your selfish way! You jerk! If you were with Jack I bet you would say yes!" He runs off into the temple. Leaving a very shocking group.

"So, he's still mad about that one time…" Skyler sips her tea, "Maybe Clay should talk to Rai since this is a very touchy subject."

Clay rubs his neck, "I don't know. He always says he's fine. What the hell? I'll talk to him about this. You know me and Jack wouldn't even consider it."

"Hell yeah we wouldn't. I got pregnant by a magical Heylin warrior by accident!" Jack said, "Besides, I don't I would've like you as the father to my kids."

"I agree." Clay chuckled once his arm was done. "I'ma go talk to Rai." 

* * *

Shadow saw her father trying to feed his sons. She just gotten her triplets in their high chair, "Having trouble?"

CHase growled in response. Good thing he drank his soup so now he's in his human form. "I'm only asking. I'm having trouble here." Shadow sighs looking at her ripped list. She gave up sitting on a close chair, "I give up! These little ankle biters are exhausting. No wonder Skyler is always having back pains." Shadow cracked her back, "Well, her boobs cause most of the problems but you understand."

Chase rolled his eyes trying to feed Leroy. The young red head spit out his banana oatmeal at him. "Why won't you eat?" Chase hissed.

Shadow put Jell-O in three small cups and give it to the triplets. The first thing they did was to toss it at her. Now she was covered not only random junk but Jell-O in her hair. They laughs at her. "Wait, do you notice that your servants are not around."

Chase looks around seeing his slaves not around. "That's odd. Kovu!"

A dark lion walks in staring at the children. He turns around walking way from the situation, he rather deal punishment from his master instead of those Hellians. "KOVU!" Chase hissed.

"I'm sorry, master but…" Kovu stared at his master's sons, "they are very destructive at the moment and I refuse to be part of their devilish scheme to bring back their mothers."

"What?" The two Heylin warriors asked.

Kovu sighs, "Masters, those infants need their mother more their father. They have been craving for their mother's affection. It's half of their dragon side that craves for it. Dragons tend to cling to their item for the longest. The only way to get them out is to let them grow it out. This explains why Shadow is very clinging to Skyler and how you, master Chase your obsessive knowing your consort when he goes to places. I'm surprise you don't know this."

"I've always know dragons are very possessive but wow. That explains a lot." Shadow rubs her chin.

Chase nodded in respons, "And why is it your afraid Kovu?"

"My lord, your sons moments ago drove you mad. Their craving for their mother while not end till they get him. If they were able to pull off pissing you off think what they can do if I try to stop them? They would probably rip my fur off or tail. I refuse to be in there way. They are infants and they are learning what's more valuable in the world. Right now, is their mother."

"Very well, Kovu. You may leave." Chase understand Kovu's reasons and respect them. If his sons are truly possessive they can do whatever to get their mother. Not to mention their evil side wanting to burst out. This was true. Kovu bow leaving the area.

Shadow pouted for a moment, "I do miss my consort and now that him mentions it. I need her right now."

"Hush your mouth, Shadow. Your looking like a fool." Chase growled.

Shadow hissed, "Me? Look at you! I never knew being the Prince of Evil would have stains marks on his shirt! HA!" Chase snaps his head and the two started to hissing at each other.

Killian, Leroy, Issac, Logan, and Pearl looks at each other giving shrugs. They didn't know what their fathers' were doing. It was odd and weird. Chase hissed his final words at Shadow, "That's enough! I have to feed Killian. If I were you, you should be feeding your children." Shadow huffed trying to feed her babies some Jell-O.

Chase had the Lao Mang Long soup in a small bowl it was in the right temperature. Killian eyes widen at his meal, "Killian, this soup is very rare and worth as much as your soul. So, don't spit it out for else." Chase blew at the warm soup and put a spoonful in the raven haired infant. Killian took the soup swallowing it whole. Chase sighs in relief until Killian throw up filling a little sick.

"Did you cook it right?" Shadow asked.

Chase picked up Killian, "Yes." Killian throw up on Chase's face, hair and clothes. Chase patted on Killian's back softly until Killian stop throwing up. The raven haired coughs a couple of times, "He's alright now. I knew I shouldn't have feed the soup. He far to young to handle it."

"But Ping Pong took it and Jack put it on the list." Shadow said.

Chase rolled his eyes, "Ping Pong was eight year old. If anything Killian is sick because he used all is magical powers when I tried to get him. He should be fine with a bottle of water and rest." Killian took his bottle of water and started to drink it with please. Finally something Chase did right. He look at the list seeing the bath time wasn't done. Maybe he should wait for Jack. His consort might know a way to calm their sons down. "We need to do something that calms them."

Shadow gave up on feeding her babies and like hell she wants to give them their bath time. "How about letting them watch a movie?"

"They were calm with Mulan." Chase frowned, "But Jack's movie collection is ridiculous! I don't want my children being poisoned by foolish happy endings and heroism."

Shadow sighs, "Lion King is good for them. It's a pretty dark story."

"Very well. We'll let them watch Lion King." Chase said. The babies smiled widely at the sound of the movie. Pearl was the happiest out all of them as she shove Jell-O in her mouth happily. "Looks like we pleased them." 

* * *

Raimundo was moping around his room. He would punch his pillow a couple of times having tears in his eyes, "Stupid Clay! Stupid Jack!" He huffs punching his pillow, "It's not fair! Why would he do this to me?" He sniffs a couple of times.

"Raimundo?" Clay knocks on his door, "Rai? Are ya there?"

"NO! Go away! I want to be alone!" Raimundo fumed.

Clay enters the room, "Rai! Why are you upset, baby?" Raimundo huffed wiping away his tears.

"It's nothing." He said. Clay close the door behind him and went over to his lover. He wrap his good arm around the Brazilian's thin waist giving soft comments, "Rai, I love you. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Raimundo sniffs.

Clay sighs kissing Raimundo's neck, "Come on. Don't be this way. Tell me."

"Fine! You like Jack more." Raimundo mumbles.

Clay rolled his eyes, "Rai, me and Jack only did it once and if anything I was glad we did it once."

"It wasn't once it was freak in's two hours of sex. Why you never fuck me the way you did to him, humph? Am I not good enough?" Raimundo whined.

Clay sighs, "Baby, your special to me. That one night was just one night. We never did it again. I care for you too much to hurt you. Two hours of weird S&M with Jack was enough for me."

"But, I wanted you to spank me or at least do something to me rough." Raimundo sighs, "It's not fair."

"I'm sorry, Rai. I'm sorry, I was selfish. I just wasn't sure how you will react with me in bed. I mean, Jack didn't even like it since it wasn't that rough."

"He's an idiot for missing the most loving person ever." Raimundo kisses Clay on the lips, "I really am glad you love me, amor."

"I'm glad you love me, babe." Clay kisses Raimundo back, "You know, I thought about it and I want it to give it a shot."

"What?"

"I want us to have a baby. We can use one of our Shen Gong Wu and wish for you to be to get pregnant." Clay said.

Raimundo smiled widely, "OH ARMOR! You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I love you, so much." He kisses clay on the lips again and again until he started to go down.

"Rai? What-" Raimundo unzips CLay's pants, "I want to show my love to you." Clay smiled in excitement. 

* * *

Later that evening Chase and Shadow put their children in front of the TV playing the movie. Chase and Shadow were sitting on a black couch as they watch the movie. Sooner the two dozed off into their sleep. They were fall too tired to even pay attention to the movie. The infants turn around at their father's nap time.

_"Time for finger painting!" Pearl chirped._

_Logan nodded, "Let's do it."_

_"I'm down!" Isaac smiles widely._

_Leroy and Killian smirks evilly, "YAY!" They all were crawling toward their painting supplies. Good thing they were in their play room. Pearl took out the paints. They started to get their hand cover in paint._

_"Mama will love our paintings! Hehehe" Pearl snickers softly. The babies use their powers to paint softly on Chase's and Shadow's whole body. They would put hand prints, splatters, and smily faces. They would giggle softly at their artwork._  

* * *

"Can you believe they were having sex?" Jack asked out loud while drive the Silver Manta Ray. Skyler giggles eating her beef jerky.

"They are very horny and love each other. Leave them alone." Skyler giggles.

Jack rolled his eyes, "We were there as guests!"

"You would've done it too." Skyler commented.

"Whatever. Here we are. HOME!" Jack parked the Shen Gong Wu outside. Jack and Skyler were carrying all their grocery bags. When they walk in holding all their material they shouted, "We're home!" They stopped in shock at the mess of their main foyer. There was toys, splashes of paint, food, and god knows what. Not to mention random clothing, crayons and paper.

"What the hell is all of this mess?" Jack asked putting his materials down on the floor. Skyler was flabbergasted as well. And where are their consorts and babies? A dark jaguar came walking in purring. The redhead petted one of Chase's trusty servants, "What happen here, Dakari?" He and Skyler learned how to talk to Chase's servants.

The jaguar purred feeling his master's hand petting his head, "Ask Kovu! He told us to stay away from the kids when they were with their father. Something bad happening I'm assuming since we were all hiding away from them."

Jack's mouth dropped in shock. Skyler dropped the groceries in shock to. Something bad happened! What if their bab- No they have to find them? "Dakaria, where are they?" Jack asked calmly.

"I'm not sure. Ask Kovu." Dakaria answered, "Do we need to put those groceries in the kitchen, masters?"

"Yes, please. Me and Skyler will talk to Kovu." Jack said. The black jaguar nodded moving the groceries to the kitchen he called out for more help. Since they had a bunch of groceries. For some reason Jack and Skyler are a bit crazy when it comes to sales.

Skyler called out, "KOVU!"

A dark lion appeared out of the shadows, "Masters, you're here! Thank the Sun God!"

James went over to pet the lion. In response Kovu purred, "What happen Kovu?" Jack asked.

"Well, Master Chase and Mistress Shadow had a bit trouble taking care of your younglings. They are in the play room."

"Thank you." Skyler smiled petting the lion, "Can you and your lion buddies clean this place? I don't think me and Jack ha-" Kovu nodded, "Not to worry we were cleaning the weapon room, throne room, kitchen, we'll get on it."

"Weapon room! What were our- Chase." Jack turned mad, "I'm going to have a talk with dragon breath! Come on, Skyler!"

"Okie dokie." Skyler followed.

They walk in the play room, "Chase, you got-" Jack stopped his anger fade away seeing the most cutest thing in the world and funny thing. He saw his consorts covered in paint and his shirt covered with stains. He tried to hold his laughter in but couldn't help awe at his little angels also covered in paint snuggling against their father on the couch. Chase was holding the twins in his arms as he snorted and the twins twitched their legs.

Skyler had the same view with Shadow and her triplets. Shadow covered in paint and her triplets snuggling against their father. It was too cute. The two took out their camera and took pictures at the cuteness.

"Do you think they will get mad?" Skyler whispered.

Jack giggles, "Yes, but whatevers. They ask for it."

The red head went up to Chase and give him a kiss on the lips. "Wake up, sexy Overlord daddy." Jack giggled seeing Chase groaning.

"Not now, Spicer." Chase mumbled. Wait, Spicer? He snaps his eyes open seeing his consort standing in front of him.

"Wakey. Wakey, Shadow." Skyler kisses her consort on the lips.

Shadow shot up hearing her consort's voice, "Skyler! You're here!"

Chase rubs his head having another headache. He notices his sons were sleeping in his arms covered in paint! Jack giggles, "They're not the only one who looks a mess, Chase."

The Overlord glances around his shirt and notices he was covered in paint, "You're a mess, babe." Jack kisses Chase on the lips, "But, still hot." Jack nodded at the view of a dirty Chase.

"It seems they won in the end." Chase mumbles seeing his twins yawning.

"Wake up, Leroy. Wake up, Killian." Jack cooed rubbing both of their heads.

The twins yawned opening their eyes. Their eyes widen in shock at the view in front of them. Their mother is here. Smiles crept up their chubby faces and laughter. Then, to Jack surprise the twins jump off their father going into Jack's arms. "Oh!" Jack caught them, "Be careful." Chase sighs in relief but surprised at the twins.

"Hey!" Shadow was kicked in the face by her triplets. They jumps over their mother. Skyler giggles snuggling against her babies.

"I miss you, too." Skyler kisses her babies' head and hugging them.

Jack snuggles his own babies, "I miss you, too." He kisses their heads. He sniffs their head, "Did you give them a bath?"

"Augh!" Chase groaned annoyed, "Don't even say the word!"

Jack heard his boys' tummy growling, "Did you feed them?"

"Augh!"

"CHASE!" Jack fumed putting his twins on his hips, "This is serious!"

"I've tried they would vomit at me! They refuse to take a bath." Chase responded rubbing his temples at the events that happened moments ago.

Jack huffed, "Where's the list?"

The Overlord handed him a torn drooling covered in paint piece of paper. Jack's red eyes widen in shock, "What is this?"

"The list. Now if you ex-" Jack cut him off, "Alright that's it. I'm giving you lessons on being a father. I expect highly of you, Chase! You ruined my list! It took me all night to make it easy for you!" Jack grabbed his consort's hand taking him to the kitchen. Skyler did the same with Shadow.

Chase growled at his consorts. Jack doesn't even know what happened! He did felt a little disappointed in himself for disappointed his consort. If Jack really did deal with his twins like that then maybe he should've helped him more often.

In the dinning room Jack was applaud by the huge mess on the tables and high chair. He sighs rubbing his temples when he put his babies in their high chair, "You really did need help." He said.

"It wasn't easy when they only wanted their mother." Chase responded.

Jack sighs, "First lesson, they like milk with honey." He tried the milk Chase made and gagged, "Ew!"

"Milk is milk." Chase growled annoyed.

"Huh uh. Try it." Jack handed the bottle.

Chase tasted the milk and shudders, "See! I don't even wanna know what milk you use. This is what I use. Skyler's breast milk and add little honey."

"You use her milk?"

"Yup. Babies like more of their mother's milk then any other milk but as for me I don't make milk so yeah." Jack shakes the bottle giving it to the twins. They took it with joy. Sipping their favorite drink. Jack was surprised at Killian's joy of milk. Normally, he wouldn't like it. They must be very hungry.

"Let see what else you messed up." Jack saw the twin's binkies were wrong and they're meals. "This is going to be a long night."

Chase shook his head, "I did nothing wrong."

"Your so stubborn. You mess up their binkies and meals. Not to mention Killian looks a little sick. What did you do?"

"Nothing. They refuse to do anything I was doing."

Jack sighs taking out Killian's Lao Mang Long soup, "He throw up eating that." Chase scowled.

Jack rolled his eyes, "He looked at Killian. No wonder he threw up. He was using his magical powers too much and wasn't well fed."

"You knew, they were magical?"

"Yes. I'm there mother. Not only that I thought Killian would be proud to show off his dragon form." Jack said feeding Killian first his oatmeal.

Chase's golden eyes widen in shock, "What?"

"Yeah. I thought it be a nice surprise but I guess he didn't want to." Jack fed Leroy's banana oatmeal. The redhead infant was proud to eat it on his own. "That's it Chase. Tomorrow you're having training. I'ma show you how to cook for our boys!"

Chase growled, "I know how to cook."

"Not like this. Look!" Jack frowned at Chase's oatmeal it was strange looking, "Do you even care about our boys?" He had a little hurt in his voice.

Chase frowned at his consort's words. He went over to wrap his arms around Jack's thin waist, "Of course, I do. I'm sorry I've been so foolish."

"I never thought I would hear that from you." Jack let out a little smile, "Here feed Killian." He handed him the Lao Mang Long soup.

Chase hesitated for a moment seeing Killian looking calm. Since Jack's here there won't be any trouble. He blew the soup and fed Killian a spoonful. Killian took it swallowing it all. He was happily fed. Then, his whole body turned into an infant green dragon in joy. Chase couldn't believe his son turned into a dragon such power such evil. "It seems I've been wrong."

Jack giggles, "Killian is a fast learner but lacks in numbers unlike Leroy."

"Can Leroy turn?"

"Um. He's like me, Chase." Jack frowned, "Only half way."

"It's alright. They are powerful to without turning." Chase said feeding Killian.

Jack wrapped his arms around his consort's neck, "I'm happy you're proud of them." He sniffs Chase, "You stink, Chase. Come on; let's have a bath time. A family bath time." Knowing the Overlord would've thought something dirty if he said bath time.

Chase frowned hearing the word family, "Very well."

At bath time Killian and Leroy was swimming around while Jack was washing them. The Overlord and Jack were in the water as well having their own bath. Chase was paying attention to Jack's pale nude skin. The firm ass glistered from the soap and water. If their sons weren't here he would've take Jack right there and now. It wasn't the first time they had sex in the pool. Jack turns over seeing Chase's eyes glowing with lust the redhead giggles, "You want some." Jack patted his bottom teasing the Asian male, "too bad you can't get it." Chase growled at Jack's words, "That's when your wrong."

Jack giggles, "Maybe later." He put down Leroy so the infant can swim around. If Chase would've known they were able to swim he wouldn't have to run around like an idiot for them. Chase scrub off the blue paint on his arm and felt Jake's arms wrapping around his neck, "Need help?"

"Yes." Chase responded. Normally, he would wash his long hair but since Jack was a master removing guck off from stains. He let Jack wash his hair. He felt those soft pale hands softly cleaning his hair. Those pale hands softly massages his shoulders and neck. Yes, he needs this. Jack smiled massaging his consort's strong shoulders and back.

"Does that feel good?" Jack whispers sexually.

Chase smirks at his consort's voice, "Yes. Your lucky I don't take you here, right now." Jack kisses Chase on the lips. The two made out for a bit until they heard they sons making noises and staring at them. "That's enough for now." Chase replied. Jack groaned in disappoint he was just turned on.

In Killian's and Leroy's room Jack was putting their clothes on. He put powder in Killian's bottom while Leroy started to levitate in the air. "Leroy, behave for mommy." Jack put Leroy down on the crib. Chase stood amazed at Jack's predictions. Not only Jack knew what Leroy and Killian can do but he's aware of them. When Killian tried to disappear Jack already was a step ahead by giving Killian's favorite toy. Or when Leroy try to crawl up the walls Jack already caught him.

Jack finished changing the twin's into a new comfortable outfits. "There. Don't you two look cute!" Jack smiled at Killian's and Leroy's outfit. It was their onies; Killian had a green dragon around it while Leroy's was yellow with brown monkeys. It looked too cute. The twins yawned feeling sleepy. "Looks like it's your bed time." Jack smiled he turns over to Chase, "You can leave I'm just going to read them a bed time story and sing to them. It'll take awhile."

"Very well. I'll be mediating." Chase went out of the room. Before he went to his throne room he stop by the door hearing Jack humming sweetly to the twins. The lights were turned off and he heard Jack's soft singing, " _O little lotus flower in shadow of great wall. Ooh little lotus flower far far away. Oooh little lotus flower shining like moon. O little lotus flower a gone a gone too soon. A gone a gone too soon._ " Chase let out a small smile hearing the sweet lullaby from his consort's voice. It's a shame his lover doesn't sing to him like that. Maybe he's too embarrass to show it. Chase will make sure Jack will sing to him. He walked away humming to the sweet lullaby. 

* * *

Skyler and Shadow were busy cleaning the triplets. Shadow was having trouble making Pearl put on her clothes. "Pearl, I will-" Pearl cried. "Shadow, that's not how you do it." SKyler giggles put Pearl in her clothes. "She is very sensitive." Shadow nodded putting Logan in the crib.

"These ankle biters are harder then I thought they would be." Shadow sighs.

Skyler giggles, "Well, it isn't picking peaches. Besides, me and Jack have a little surprise for you and Chase."

Shadow arched her eyebrows, "What is it? It better be good."

"Oh you'll love it!" Skyler giggles, "But, first let me put our babies to sleep." Skyler listened to Skyler's soft voice story telling . 

* * *

The Overlord was mediating for a good two hours. Finally, he can be at peace and have some good time to himself. He levitated in the air as he focus the world around him. "CHASE!" Jack voice rings his ears. So, much for relaxation. He saw Jack skipped over wearing a nice red Chinese silk pajamas. Chase smiled seeing his consort looking pleased.

"Yes, Spicer." Chase said.

Jack kissed Chase on the lips, "I got a surprise for you."

"Oh no. No more surprises, Spicer." Chase groaned.

Jack giggles, "It's a gift don't worry you'll love it or hate it. Depending how you'll response to it. Either way your gonna kill it."

Chase was about to speak until Skyler took Shadow in the the throne. 'Sky, what-" Skyler hushed her, "Shadow, me and Jack got a surprise." The two were holding jars.

"What's going on here?" Chase was losing his patients.

Jack and Skyler smiled widely, "Wel-" Shadow then remembers, "That reminds me. How dare you go to a dragon hunt?"

Chase's muscle's twitched, "Yes. You went without permission. Jack, your an idiot for going without proper knowledge."

"Relax." Jack continues to smile, "Skyler."

Skyler open the jar took out something and put it on the floor. Jack uses the Changing Chopstick aiming at the floor. Then, five large dead dragons lie in the middle on the throne room. Chase and Shadow were impressed at the dragon's size. "Did we do good?" Skyler asked.

Chase grins taking Jack in his arms, "I'm proud of you, Spicer." He kissed Jack's paled neck, "But, do that again and I will lock you up in our room changed up and never seeing the light of day."

"Your evil." Jack kisses Chase's forehead, "But, I love you for it. Besides, were not done. Remember over the phone I had to hang up because some jerk pitched my ass?"

"Yes. My reply was to bring him so I can kill him." Chase let out a big smirk knowing what's his surprise.

"I did it." Jack hold out the jar, "But, there's a little bonus for Shadow."

"What happen?" Shadow asked Skyler.

Skyler said, "One man harassed me. So, you can kill him. He's in the jar." Jack uses his Changing Chopsticks and the two males grew into their size.

"What happened? What's going on?" A male shook his head until he saw the red head, "You bitch." He was about to punch him until Chase grab the male's arms.

"You dare touch my consort?" Chase growled breaking the male's arm.

Jack and Skyler smirks evilly, "Will let you have your fun? Me and SKyler will be waiting in our rooms." Shadow let her lips as she was ready to tire the other male's flesh off.

"That's fine." Chase smirks turning into his dragon form. Jack and Skyler left while Chase and Shadow were murdering the two males. They heard the cries, pleading, and mercy and a bit of bones crushing and cracking. Blood splattered around the throne room's floor and organs ripped off. Yes, this was a wonderful gift.

Once Chase and Shadow was finished they had blood splats on their faces. Shadow was chewing on one of the male's arm, "It's bland." She tossed back in the other torn bodies. Chase licked off the blood from his lips and nodded. "Kovu! Bring the others tell them it's snack time." Chase said as he wiped off the blood from his face. Normally, they would watch their servants murdering the males but Chase and Shadow felt like killing something. They deserve to murder something. Hell, they were blessed their consorts brought something for them to kill. 

* * *

Jack was in his master bedroom on the bed typing a few things on his laptop. He wanted to make sure what had happen when he left. Good thing he put cameras around the whole lair. He watched the whole thing but he couldn't help but burst out laughing. His Chase was running after their babies while trying to put on his jeans and shirt on! This was priceless. He bet Skyler is laughing at Shadow as he speaks. Soon he finished watching the clips but he couldn't help but replay his favorite parts. He snickers a couple of times.

"Is something funny?" Chase asked.

Jack quickly close his laptop, "Nothing! Just something I saw." Chase arched his eyebrow.

"You know, I can tell when your lying to me." The Overlord got his hair wet and stood half naked only wearing his black silk pants.

Jack bite his bottom lip, "It's nothing serious. Just something I watched… it was funny." He saw Chase getting into the bed, "So, you took a shower?"

"Yes." Chase grab Jack's neck giving him a rough kiss on the lips he bite down his consort's bottom lip licking the blood off, "Thank you. Your blood taste better then the fool."

Jack sighs lovingly at his boyfriend's kisses, "Really?"

"Yes." Chase saw Jack licking off his own wound.

"I'm glad. Besides, you must've need it." Jack hummed getting his laptop.

Chase arched his eyebrow, "You record it didn't you?"

Jack giggles, "YES! I can't wait to see it again!" Chase was about to get the laptop until Jack uses his foot to push Chase's face away.

"I'm going to delete it, Spicer!" Chase growled trying to get the laptop.

"NO! It's too funny and cute." Jack felt Chase's arms wrapping around his waist, "My favorite part was when you were running around trying to put on your clothes." Chase glared at Jack then give an evil smirk. He saw Jack putting the laptop under him. The Overlord lift Jack's bottom pulling down his red silk pants. J

"Wait! N-" Jack moans feeling Chase's hand stroking his cock his ass in thin air. "You like it?" Chase smirks bending over to lick Jack's earlobe.

"Ahh." Jack blushes in response slowly grabbing the bed sheets. Chase flip Jack over seeing the redhead's flustered face, "Your all mine." He took out his harden cock licking his lips at Jack quickly shoving into the redhead's hole. "AH!"

"Mmm. You like?" Chase whispers as he thrusts hard into Jack's hole.

"Yes! Oh yes! Chase!" Jack couldn't help but put the laptop to the side. Chase grins started to thrust faster and faster until Jack cum. It was one of the easy way to please Jack but Chase would leave his marks onto his consorts for fun.

Jack lay his head on his lover's chest, "Mmm. You were very rough today." Chase chuckled as he had the laptop on his lap typing away. He found the videos and deleted them. Jack was still trying to get over the mind blowing sex they had moments ago.

"You sure there was no copies?" He asked the redhead. Jack giggles in response twirl Chase's hair and shook his head. "Jack?"

"Skyler have one of Shadow. But, that's it." Jack pouted seeing Chase still looking through his laptop. "You don't trust me."

"It hard to trust you." Chase grins seeing Jack's naked pictures, "And this?"

"I was gonna give it to you when it was your birthday or anniversary." Jack frowned knowing his surprise was ruined.

Chase chuckled, "Why would I want pictures of you when I have you right here with me." He put the laptop away and pulled Jack closer to him. Jack snuggled against Chase with a big smile on his face. The Overlord is snuggling with him! Finally! Usually Chase would say evil partners don't snuggle.

"Sing to me." Chase said softly.

Jack bite his bottom lip, "I can't."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because I suck at singing, Chase." Jack frowned, "I feel comfortable singing to Leroy and Killian."

Chase pulled Jack closer, "Sing. I heard you sing and I love it. Sing to me or else I'll make you."

"You're so demanding. Fine." Jack cleared his throat while Chase rest's his head on Jack's lap.

_"Picking Lotus Flower There I Go,_ " Jack hummed the tune softly then sang in Chinese, " _Gently Moving The Boat There I Row,_ " Chase listened to his consort's voice. He became impressed.

" _Greenish Fish Pond I'm Passing Through. Exact Front Is The White Lotus Flower Pit._ " Jack sang softly, " _Row And Row, Forwardly There I Row. Row And Row, Hurriedly There I Row…_ "

" _Lotus Flowers Blossom, Lotus Flowers Wither. The Fear Exactly Is Seeing Withered Lotus Flowers._ " Jack slowly touches Chase's long hair while singing, " _Picking Lotus Flowers There I Go. Concern About There Inside My Heart_ " Jack hummed the tune closed his eyes hearing his consort's voice. He remember the times he was on the side of good. He remembers his first lover. His best friends. When he took the Lao Mang Long soup and being the side of evil. His heart beats slowly for once he fallen in love with someone who didn't think to highly of themselves. Jack always respect him and will always do.

" _Lotus Flowers Pit Where When I Arrive With Her Have We A Talk Heart-To-Heart…_ " Jack stopped seeing Chase's eyes zoned out for a moment. His golden eyes were soften for the first time. Jack smiled seeing Chase had a very tiny tear at the edge of his left eye. "Awe. Was it that bad?"

"No! It was beautiful. I knew you speak well in Chinese but singing. It was beautiful." Chase commented, Jack wipe off the small tear off the edge of his eye having a smile on his face.

"I can see. So, you do have a soft side." Jack kissed Chase on the cheek hugging his tight.

Chase growled in disagreeing, "Tell anyone I will kill you." Jack hummed to the tune giving a small nod. Chase grins smelling his consort's hair. The smell of lotus and cherry blossoms pleases him.

"I love you, Chase." Jack softly said for only the Overlord to hear.

Chase kisses Jack on the forehead, "I love you, too." He whispers in Jack's ear. The Overlord was about to take Jack until the small little baby walkie talkie they heard their sons woke up. Jack rolled his eyes, "I gotta go feed them." He said.

"Let me help." Chase offered.

Jack's eyes widen in surprised, "Really?"

"Yes. Today, I realized I'm not much of a father besides, I want you to be in bed as soon as possible." Chase cleared his throat.

Jack burst out laughing, "Chase! It's okay if your not good at taking care of the kids. For once, I'm good at something that your not!"

"Let me help." Chase show off his best charming smile.

Jack blushed bright red, "Fine. Besides, I have to sing them."

"Hmmm, listening to my consort's voice again sounds very promising." Chase said as he follow Jack to the play room. The twins were standing on the crib talking and babbling.

"Sometimes I always wonder what their saying." Jack said feeding Killian in his arms while Chase was feeding Leroy.

Chase replied, "I'm amusing they were saying they missed their mother and father and Killian wants to be sang." Jack's mouth dropped.

"You understand them! Tell me how did you do it! Tell me!" Jack said.

Chase only let out a soft smile, "I am only predicting, Jack pet." Jack snorted at that answer. Chase of course found a way to understand them without the Shen Gong Wu it was more about body and hissing language.

Jack hold Killian is arms singing softly in Chinese, " _Picking Lotus Flower There I Go,"_ Killian and Leroy smiled softly as they yawned at their mother's voice, " _Gently Moving The Boat There I Row…"_ Chase watched as his son, Leroy snoozed softly by their mother's voice. Jack kissed Killian's forehead and smiled. Chase put Leroy in the crib and kissed the redhead on the forehead. Jack continues to sing feeling Chase's strong arms around his thin waist. The Overlord pulled him closer and embraced his consort. Jack smiled's happily feeling Chase's warm body against him, " _Lotus Flowers Pit Where When I Arrive With Her Have We A Talk Heart-To-Heart…_ " The two stand there watching their sons sleeping away. Leroy was snuggling against his bear while Killian was sucking his pinkie. The two evil couple turned off the lights leaving the twins to sleep.

"Goodnight, little lotus flowers." Jack whispers while Chase closed the doors. The two went in their own room for their own bedtime. Chase snuggled Jack close to him, _"Tomorrow will be a different day."_ Tomorrow he will be a good father and consort for Jack. He planted small kisses on Jack's shoulders.

"You know your turning me on?" Jack snorted as he felt his shoulder naked.

Chase grins, "Since, when I don't." Jack let the Asian male got on top of him, "Ready for round two?" The redhead nodded tongue kissing his sexy Overlord through the night. 

* * *

_"Killian…" Leroy asked softly._

_"What?"_

_"You think daddy can read our minds now?"_

_"Pfft, no."_

_"Oh. Do you think he will be there for us now?"_

_Killian yawned, "Maybe. I think so. He was different around mother."_

_"Oh. You know, what I think?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think he will because he love us and mommy." Leroy snuggles his bear close._

_"We'll see. Tomorrow will be a new day." Killian smiled._

_Leroy nodded, "Yeah, tomorrow will be a different day. I hope he does."_

_"Hope is such a foolish word."_

_"Saids to the one who was crying in the dark."_

_"Shut up and sleep."_

_"Whatever. Mommy call us his little lotus flowers…" Leroy smiled widely._

_Killian also smiled, "Yes, because we are."_

_"Well, goodnight, Kill."_

_"Goodnight, brother." The two twins feel asleep next to each other._

 

**Author's Note:**

> An: FINALLY! I Fucking finished! My back hurts writing this. Lately, I've been have writers block and I've been very spaced out. I'm so happy I finished this! Yay! Anyhu, I'm thinking I'm going to make these one-shots to the years of Killian and Leroy. Idk, maybe. I'm also thinking about writing some Good Chase and Good Jack. Maybe. I have thought of the story line. Oh for those who like Shadow and Kimiko… um yeah I fell in love with kimiko and Ashley for some reason. And I'm sorry if some of ya bitches don't like my story grammar whizz I don't recheck my crap… I get lazy and shit I know I know no excuses but who cares. I don't give a fuck. YOLO BITCHES! Anyway, where was I- Oh yeah, I might add more one shots but I'm gonna make sure there long because some peeps be making them very short when the it was just getting good -_- WTF is that type of shit! Anyway, hope you like this. Oh I might write how Jack got pregnant with those ankle biters.
> 
> Here's the songs I put…. find it on youtube!
> 
> Nirvana - Rape me: watch?v=3rS6mZUo3fg
> 
> Lotus Flower Picking: watch?v=nh_dpyqdwCE
> 
> O little Lotus flower: watch?v=iZPrTdGMOJ0
> 
> My personal favorite is Lotus Flower Picking.


End file.
